Discreet
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sequel to Deal. Anko and Kakashi made a deal that made them more than friends. Plus, they're trying to get back home but are finding trouble in their way. If they get home, will they let their relationship go further?  6th in Friends series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Good to be back, and with the 5th sequel to "Friends." Holy crap has it been that many? For those of you who haven't read the previous stories, please do so, that way, this one will make sense. Read in this order: "Friends," "Benefits," "Tag," "Hurt," "Deal," and then this one, "Discreet." Rated M for language - more in some places than others - and for later "other things."

This story picks up exactly where "Deal" left off. Here we go, ninjas just trying to get back home. They're not in good shape, but they're doing the best they can. Anko and Kakashi have decided that they're much more than friends, but they want to keep it quiet. Can they all get back in one piece? Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto. With that said, time to start. Enjoy!

-----

Anko looked at the back of the head of the ninja she was riding. She glanced to her left, and saw the pink haired medical ninja who had saved her life just a few hours before. She was very grateful to have two friends like these who risked themselves and cared enough to come and get her on the interrupted mission that had almost cost her her life. Sakura and Kakashi. They both cared about her, and the one she was riding seemed to care about her a whole lot more than she ever thought anyone could. And she liked that idea very much indeed. She thought to herself _he's a dead man when we get back home. I've got plans for him that he's going to take WEEKS to heal from. But first, I've got to be "taken care of" a bit myself. That bastard Kabuto almost killed me and I can feel practically every muscle in my body right now. Thank God Sakura put me back together again, at least enough so I can get home. My head's still killing me, and this leaping from branch to branch makes my head hurt more with every jump. I wish we would rest a bit, I'm really exhausted._

Then she felt a suggestive squeeze on her thighs. Kakashi was letting her know that he intended to "take care of her" as soon as she was well enough. Anko thought _he's got to be exhausted. He killed Kabuto, and he's been carrying me for three hours. How does he keep up this pace?_

In fact Kakashi was having a hard time of it. He'd been carrying Anko on his back at a pretty quick speed since they left the site where Anko and Kabuto had had their battle. He'd been forced to use the Mangakou and the Tsukuyomi to quickly dispatch Kabuto, tapping an enormous amount of his chakra. He was able to rest a bit while Sakura worked on patching up Anko, but him having to carry her, was slowing him down quickly. Still, he though _I won't put her down until we get back to the village. She's practically come back from the dead, and I'm not letting anyone get a chance to put her in that state again. I don't care if it knocks me out; I'm getting her back home with me. We've got to keep moving._

Kakashi was still thinking deeply about the things that had transpired. Especially the part when Sakura told him that it was obvious that he was in love with Anko. At the time, he wasn't sure he was, but after he thought about it, and saw her almost dead; he found he did love her. He hadn't cared about someone in so long; that the things he was feeling were almost brand new to him. But he didn't mind. As long as she was close to him, he felt really good. It may become a problem later with either of them being away on missions, but they'd made a deal to wait for each other, as long as they both tried not to get themselves killed.

Kakashi had not mentioned how he felt to Anko yet. He wanted to get her home before he told her. Plus, he wasn't exactly sure how much she liked him, even though she did show her appreciation for him by yanking down his mask and kissing him when she was finally conscious again. She even told him they were more than just friends now. Kakashi liked that fact very much also.

Sakura looked at the two of them as they sailed through the trees together. Occasionally, she'd see Anko nip Kakashi's ear, and she'd notice him squeeze her thighs every once in a while. She'd just look away and roll her eyes. At other times, she'd see Anko lean forward and whisper things into Kakashi's ear. She'd hear Kakashi's low chuckle and hear him mumble something back to her that she couldn't quite make out. She thought to herself _they're good for each other. I wonder what they're whispering about? The way she bites him is cute and he's pretty bold squeezing her thighs like that but . . . oh my GOD! THEY'RE MAKING SEX PLANS! Oh dear God in heaven why didn't I realize it earlier? He spent the night at her apartment for two days while he was recuperating. And he's probably planning on spending MORE time there now taking care of her! But Kakashi had said that Anko had beaten him senseless for him rejecting her sexual advances. He'd also said that Anko wanted to see him naked in the tub when she helped him bathe. THOSE WEREN'T LIES AT ALL! They were just clever un-truths to throw me off the path of what was really going on! Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you are truly the master of deception. I wonder how long this little "thing" of theirs has been going on? From the look of them, not long, but long enough to make them both crazy about each other. _

Kakashi and Anko were oblivious to Sakura's thoughts. But then, they both didn't really care much about what she thought about "them." Kakashi would surely ask her to be discreet. It really was nobody's business if they decided to hang out together and have massive sex all over her apartment, or on a cement slab outside under the stars, or hanging from a fire escape, or over a copy machine. It was nobody's business but theirs. He was only slightly concerned about what Asuma might say if he found out. _But _Kakashi thought_ if Asuma does find out, even if he won't let me live it down, I don't really care what he thinks. I care what Anko thinks. _He turned his head slightly to take a look back at the person wrapped around his back and said, "Doing ok back there Anko?"

Anko didn't answer right away. Her head was pounding, and with every leap, she was getting more tired. Finally she said, "Kakashi? Kakashi, I think we need to stop for a minute. I don't feel right, I'm really tired."

Kakashi's face immediately showed his concern. Anko had sustained a fractured skull among other things from that bastard prick Kabuto, and Sakura had patched her up enough to get her home, but she was no where near healed. Kakashi said, "Sakura, we need to stop." Sakura looked at Anko and nodded. Secretly Kakashi was glad they were stopping, he was about to drop from exhaustion himself.

They found a particularly old tree with large sturdy branches. They stopped, and Kakashi sat Anko on the branch, leaning her back against the tree trunk itself. Anko wobbled a bit and threatened to fall off the branch, and possibly plummet to her death. Kakashi said, "This won't do. Hold on a minute Sakura." He pulled Anko to her feet, switched places with her, and sat on the branch with his back against the tree. Then he said, "Sakura, help her down. I'll hold her so she won't fall." Sakura helped Anko sit down between Kakashi's legs, with her back against his chest. He wrapped both his arms around her waist, keeping her upright so Sakura could get a look at her.

Sakura squatted in front of Anko whose head seemed to be lolling a bit. She picked up Anko's head and pulled up her eyelids one at a time and looked at her eyes. She said, "Kakashi, she's more exhausted than I thought. And that head injury she got is giving her more trouble. I think she's got a concussion. We need to get her home, but you've got to be exhausted, she's exhausted, and I'm about to collapse too."

Kakashi said, "We've probably got a good hour yet to travel. We can't walk her there."

"I know, but the jarring from branch to branch is aggravating her head injury. I wish there was something else we could think of."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "We'd better think of something quickly, because we need to get moving again."

Sakura looked at him, a little alarmed and said, "Why? What's wrong?"

Kakashi didn't want to get her upset, so he told her, "Could you heal her head a little more? I've got soldier pills, and I think we all may need to take them. We'd boost our chakra and be able to get home."

"You'd better get them out then. Anko, how you feeling?"

"So tired. My head doesn't feel right at all. Hurts a lot again. Kakashi, all the jumping, I think you rattled my brains loose."

He leaned down and quietly spoke in her ear, "I plan to fuck your brains loose when I get you back home, so stick with me, and hang in there."

Anko giggled weakly and leaned back against his chest a bit. He tightened his grip around her. She loved feeling his arms around her, even though she wished her head felt a bit better.

Kakashi said, "Hang on a minute Anko." He pushed her upright and she leaned forward a bit and put her hands on his thighs. Her head was spinning, but that didn't stop her from wanting to compliment him on his thighs. Lean, strong, beautifully muscled and powerful enough to support him while traveling through trees, as well as hours of sex. As she was thinking terribly naughty thoughts about Kakashi in her pounding head, she felt him reach around himself.

Kakashi reached into his pack and pulled out three soldier pills and gave one to each of them. They all crunched them up and felt their chakra being revived a bit. It would get them home and keep them awake enough to get to Anko's apartment and get her situated so Kakashi could "take care of her" properly. But they had to get moving quickly.

Sakura leaned forward and said, "Ok, Anko, let's see if I can make you feel a bit better so we can get you home." She reached out and put her healing hands around the back of Anko's head. Immediately, Anko's head fell forward as she felt the electrical currents pinging around inside her head. She started feeling more alert almost right away, but Sakura didn't stop healing her for several more minutes.

Kakashi finally interrupted her and said, "Sakura, how much longer do you have to do that? When will she be well enough to get going again?"

"Not much longer why?"

"We've got to get going. And quickly."

Anko turned her head to try and look at Kakashi even though Sakura still had her hands on her head. She felt his urgency. At first she thought it might be because he wanted to get her back in her bed and do unspeakable things to her, but this felt different. She said, "What is it?"

He said, "If your head wasn't banged up, you'd know it too. We've been followed for the past two hours. And they're closing in on us."

Sakura said, "I can't really hurry Kakashi, and if we move her too soon, we could cause more damage."

"Do what you can then. And you'd better get ready. They're going to catch us before we make it home."

All three shinobi were concerned. Normally, it wouldn't matter how many were after them, three healthy Konoha shinobi were a terrifying force of power. But three exhausted shinobi low on chakra who were relying on soldier pills just to get them back home – was definitely a cause for concern.

Kakashi thought _there are four coming. Anko can't fight. It'll be up to me and Sakura. But what shape will we be in after we get done with this? Can't take any chances, I've got to get Anko home. Time to call on a little help again._ Kakashi asked Anko, "Can you sit up a bit?"

"Sure." She leaned forward away from his chest a bit, feeling a bit stronger from the healing chakra and the soldier pill. "What're you doing?" she asked Kakashi as she saw him begin some hand seals.

He said, "I don't have time to booby-trap this entire area to stop them, but I do have time to send for reinforcements." He put his hand down and Pakkun appeared.

"Kakashi," Pakkun said, "Not home yet I see."

"We had more trouble than we bargained for Pakkun."

Pakkun looked at Anko, "She lives! Good job you guys. Nice to see you up and around again Anko."

Anko said, "Thanks mutt," but since Pakkun looked offended at the "mutt" crack, she reached out and scratched him behind his headband, causing his eyes to close and his tongue to hang out.

When Anko stopped scratching him, Pakkun moved closer to Kakashi and said, "She's got the touch."

Kakashi said, "You have no idea. Listen, I need you to head back to the village. Send some reinforcements. We've got another fight coming. Tell them where we are. We may need help back."

Pakkun said, "Be back soon," and he took off in the direction of the village.

Anko's head felt better, it wasn't pounding as much, but she was still so tired. She thought _we've got another fight. How am I supposed to fight in the state I'm in? But I'll do whatever it takes. That's what shinobi do, and I'm a damn good shinobi._

Sakura removed her hands from Anko's head and said, "That's about it for now Anko. That'll patch you up enough to get you home. Kakashi, we need to hide her. There's no way we can risk her getting injured again."

Kakashi said, "I agree" He looked around and above him was another sturdy branch that was mostly covered in foliage from a branch hanging down above it. He said, "Come on Anko. You're going up a level."

She looked up and saw where he intended to put her. It was a place that she wouldn't be noticed unless the enemy ninja decided to come up the tree after her.

Sakura took Anko's hands and Kakashi helped her up from behind. He liked that part. Too bad it couldn't last. He had to hide her before she was found, taken, or killed.

Sakura said, "Anko, stay off your foot. I know I don't have to tell you that, because I'm sure you still feel it quite a bit, but when we get you up there, sit, don't stand. And stay out of sight."

Kakashi said, "Do what she says Anko." Then he leaned toward her and said, "I need you safe." Anko took a moment to look into Kakashi's lazy eye. He was being absolutely sincere and completely serious. She nodded and let Kakashi and Sakura transport her up to a more hidden spot while they prepared to take on the four enemy ninja that were closing in on them.

Kakashi said, "Sakura, go down there and set up some trip wires with some explosive notes. They'll probably be passing the same way we did. Cover as much area as you can. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll blow themselves up."

Sakura nodded and jumped down. Kakashi, now alone with Anko (which is exactly what he'd wanted all along) said, "Please stay out of this. Stay hidden. This shouldn't take long."

Anko said, "We made a deal remember? Don't you dare get yourself killed."

"Not while you're watching. I'm trying to_ impress_ you, not _scare_ you."

"I know. I just worry. It's what women do."

"I can think of a lot more things that women do better than worry."

Anko looked at him naughtily. Even in the midst of impending danger, he could still turn on the perv switch. She said, "Do most of them involve said women being without clothes on?"

"Yes, a few of them do."

She smiled at him, knowing he was just trying to make her feel better about the upcoming fight. She grabbed him by the face and said, "Don't do anything unnecessary and don't you dare die!"

He said, "I won't," and he pulled down his mask and kissed her firmly. Then he let her go, put his mask back up and said, "Stay hidden, I mean it." She nodded and watched him as he leapt down to help Sakura set up the explosive notes.

The two skilled shinobi set up the explosives. They would be triggered by trip wires that were strung across the pathway they'd just come through. Anyone following their chakra would run right into them. Kakashi stepped back and admired their handiwork, "Good job Sakura. We'd better hide ourselves, they're close." Sakura nodded and with Kakashi, they ducked behind a bushy growth of small trees.

They squatted down and waited. After a few seconds, Kakashi stood up and looked up at the tree Anko was hidden in, that was not too far from them. Sakura said, "Kakashi, what are you doing? They're close!"

Kakashi squatted back down and said, "I was checking on Anko. I can't see her, so they shouldn't be able to either. Are you ready Sakura? They're almost here."

"Ready," was all Sakura said. They both fell silent as they watched the trees, waiting for their next fight to begin.

-----

**A/N:** They can't just get home easily can they? Of course not, because I'm writing this. I want it to be at least a little interesting until we get to the (ahem) "other" parts. So how about a little action before the "action?" Review please!

Next up: The confrontation with the enemy, and Kakashi and Sakura show what they're made of. Can they keep Anko safe? See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Ready for more ACTION? Yes, this chapter has ACTION, not action, and also a little fun. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

Anko sat silently on the branch in the tree she'd been hidden in. She had watched Sakura and Kakashi set up the exploding notes so she knew where the enemy would most likely come from. She began to get a bit worried. She didn't worry about herself as much as she was concerned for Kakashi and Sakura. She thought _even though we've taken soldier pills, I don't know how much we can do. At least Pakkun will be back with some reinforcements. Kakashi's like a machine, but he's got to be tired. And if something happens to Sakura, we're all as good as dead._ She continued to watch the area where the tags were strung, waiting for the enemy to appear. She could feel them now. Even with a healing head injury, she could feel that they were close.

It happened quickly, almost before any of them could register it. The lead enemy ninja sailed right into the trip wires causing a massive explosion that shook the ground and the surrounding trees. He never knew what hit him as he flew forward and to the side a bit, then fell to the forest floor and was still.

Kakashi said quietly, "One down, three left. Let's go Sakura."

Sakura watched and prepared to take on the first person she saw after the smoke cleared. But instead of clearing, the smoke seemed to intensify a bit. She turned to Kakashi and whispered, "Mist jutsu?"

"Yeah. This is going to be more difficult than I thought. Be careful. Roll out and keep to the bushes. Hunt one down. I'll take out the other two. If you hear an enemy – take them out."

"Got it." Sakura snuck out to her right, keeping behind as much foliage as she could. _Where are they?_ She thought as she tried to feel for any chakra presence that the mist jutsu seemed to be masking quite well.

Kakashi got low and closed his exposed eye. He concentrated. He enhanced his hearing and sense of smell as he quietly felt with his senses for the presence of their pursuers. _One's close. Damn it! The blood smell is throwing off the other scents._ Apparently the lead ninja was hurt pretty badly from the blood Kakashi smelled. He stayed as still as possible, eye still closed and he waited.

Anko couldn't see a thing. She saw the explosion and the lead ninja, or what was left of him; fly forward and to the side a bit. But after that, she saw nothing, heard and felt nothing. Nothing moved, except the smoke that got thicker. _Mist jutsu, I'm sure of it. We've got a water ninja on our hands._ She didn't move her head, just her eyes as she tried to see through the mist that surrounded her.

Sakura snuck forward silently. She couldn't see much at all, but she loosely made a semi-circle toward where the blast took place. Something was on the ground. A hand, attached to an arm sticking out of a bush. _Got one! Seems unconscious, _she thought, as she crept closer to investigate. As she rounded the bush, ready to spring if her enemy was conscious, she found that the arm she'd come upon was just that – an arm. It wasn't attached to anything. She thought _must be part of the lead guy. Guess I don't have to worry about him. But there's three more. Better move on._

Kakashi slowly opened his eye. He'd found a target. From the slight way the mist seemed to be changing direction to his side, he could tell something was blocking it, and the mist was traveling around that something. Or someone as was the case. Kakashi thought _these guys are good. They'd have to be to be employed by Orochimaru. Unfortunately for them, we're better._ From a crouching position, he launched a kunai into the mist, and rolled to his side to conceal his whereabouts. He heard someone yell as the kunai made contact. He thought,_ got one. Sakura knows what to do next. Need to get the next one._

As soon as the enemy had made a sound, Sakura took off. She quickly launched herself toward where she heard the kunai induced yell had come from, zeroed in on the sound and suddenly her enemy came into view. She burst through the mist and saw him completely, a youngish rogue ninja, trying to get the kunai that was stuck in his side pulled out. She was on him before he could react. He turned in time to take the full force of her punch to his face that was fueled by her anger and freakish strength. He flew sideways into the mist, she didn't really see where, but she guessed he fell in some foliage by the sound his body made when it landed.

Sakura had taken out the ninja who was creating the mist jutsu. When he went down, the mist began to dissipate.

Kakashi thought _Sakura got him. Good. Two left. Once this mist clears, they're dead._

Sakura took up a new hiding position and watched as the mist cleared. She could almost make out a shadow moving ahead of her, but she wasn't sure if it was Kakashi or not. So she stayed hidden and watched.

Anko noticed the mist had begun to dissipate. She thought, _they got another one! Kakashi and Sakura work so well together. Well they should – student and teacher should know how to work together. They're a good example of how it's supposed to be done._ She tried to look through what was left of the mist to see what was going on, but she couldn't see anything yet.

Kakashi looked left and said to himself, "found you." He snuck forward, made some hand seals and aimed an arcing water dragon jutsu directly at the enemy nin he'd found. This ninja was a bit more prepared and put up his own water wall, which Kakashi's dragon crashed into with very little effect. Knowing that his cover was blown, the enemy water ninja began doing additional hand seals. Kakashi knew what he was doing and instantly began leaping into the trees. He shouted, "Sakura get up high!"

Sakura without questioning him, leapt into the trees. Immediately, the forest floor began to flood with a torrent of water. It flowed in angry swirls, swallowing anything that wasn't rooted, or held down, and sweeping it away. Sakura couldn't see Kakashi anywhere. The mist was about gone, and the water was receding, but Kakashi wasn't in the trees. _Where'd he go? _She thought as she looked around for her sensei.

Anko was able to see a bit better now that the mist was just about gone. She saw the huge water jutsu that the enemy ninja had produced, and she saw Sakura jump into the trees to safety. She looked around, suddenly scared out of her mind. _Where's Kakashi? He didn't get swept away did he? _Then she calmed down a bit, when she figured out where he was. She thought, _that water guy doesn't have a clue what he's in for._ Anko stayed perfectly still and watched as Kakashi revealed himself.

The water didn't stay for long, and when it had flowed away from them, Kakashi surprised the enemy ninja. He reached up through the ground, grabbed him by the ankle, and pulled him into the ground – earth style. Immediately, Sakura flew to where the enemy ninja was now buried up to his neck in the ground. Then she used a tiny bit of chakra as she hit a pressure point in front of his ear that rendered him unconscious.

Both ninja were breathing heavily. Sakura finally said, "I found the lead guy – or at least part of him over there. Don't have to worry about him, I only found his arm."

"So that's why I smell so much blood. Makes sense now."

"That other guy you hit with the kunai. I decked him. He should be over that way." She pointed in the general direction she'd sent the young rogue flying.

"Excellent work Sakura. We make a good team. That leaves this guy, who we'd better keep for questioning."

"Yeah. But wait Kakashi, there were four right?"

Horror swept across Kakashi's face as he realized that the fourth one was nowhere to be found.

Anko watched her two comrades catch their breath. She was relieved that neither one of them was hurt, but both looked very tired. She herself was so tired she wanted to nod off, but she knew that was part of the side effects of her head injury. Soldier pills would work for a good long time on a person with full chakra, and an uninjured body. But she was pretty beat up and had little chakra to speak of. It was keeping her alert, but barely. She just wanted this to be over, so she could go home. She knew that meant going to the hospital, or if Kakashi meant what he said, he'd take care of her. Either way, she wanted this whole thing to be over. Unfortunately, it almost ended sooner than she expected when the fourth enemy ninja put a kunai to her throat.

Kakashi looked up at the tree Anko was hidden in and he saw the branches that concealed her moving the wrong way. _Wind doesn't make branches move that way, people do. The fourth one's got Anko! Got to get to her._ Then he heard it,

"Stay where you are! Don't move. I've got your friend here. Nobody move, or she'll be forever remembered as your DEAD friend."

Kakashi and Sakura stayed still, not moving an inch. Kakashi began to boil with an angry intensity that made his hands shake. All he kept saying in his head was, _I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him_ over and over like a mantra to try and keep himself calm.

Anko felt the sharp side of the kunai against her throat. She thought to herself _Dumb ass! What the hell are you doing letting this guy get you! How the hell are you going to get yourself out of this one?!_ Then Anko thought of the only alternative she had. As her captor finished his sentence about her being their "dead" friend, while he was still distracted with his speech, Anko reached up in a flash with her hands facing away from her. She inserted them between the ninja's arm and her body. She grabbed his arm and held it tightly, and then she pushed it slightly away from her throat making him utter a slight "huh?" She leaned forward, still holding his arm, and fell out of the tree, taking him with her.

Kakashi looked up horrified to see the woman he loved falling head first to the ground with an enemy ninja wrapped around her. _I'll never get to her in time! She's falling too fast! She'll die!_ He still had to try so he lunged forward to try to intercept her fall.

Anko saw the ground rushing up to meet them, so she tucked her legs up, and curled her back, causing both ninjas to do a slow somersault over as the ground got closer. A sickening thud was heard as the enemy ninja's body slammed into the earth, and Anko sat firmly on his mid section. Anko was thrown almost flat against the ninja she'd basically used to break her fall. She heard his breath escape his lungs. Immediately, she sat up a bit, turned slightly to her side, and brought her elbow down on his nose with an almighty "KYA!!!" breaking his nose instantly and knocking him out cold. She rolled off him and sat on the ground a few feet away from him, testing herself to see if she'd done any more damage. She seemed to be no worse than she was before she "dove" out of the tree.

Kakashi had stopped running and only stared at her with a shocked look on his face. Anko looked over at him and smiled.

Kakashi reached over and hit Sakura on the shoulder and pointing to Anko he said, "She's trying to kill me." Then he leaned forward with his hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath in order to try and stop himself from passing out again.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and then went over to Anko to make sure she was ok. "You ok Anko? That was amazing! How'd you do that? Are you some kind of closet acrobat or something?"

Kakashi looked up and said, "WHY did you do that is the question! You scared me half to death! I still may have a heart attack! Are you TRYING to kill me?"

Anko just looked at him smugly and said, "It was my only option."

Kakashi headed toward her and yelled, "ONLY OPTION! Diving out of a tree and using an enemy ninja to break your fall was your only option? What the hell Anko! You could have landed on your head and in case you forgot you already HAVE a head injury! You could have done yourself in permanently!"

Sakura said, "He is right Anko."

Anko rolled her eyes at both of them. "I got him alright? Quit hassling me!"

Kakashi stood right next to Anko and kept yelling, "Quit hassling you? Hassling? You think I'm hassling you now? You wait until we get home,"

Anko looked at him and said, "What're you gonna do? Spank me?" She smiled sideways at him with a completely devilish look on her very tired face.

Kakashi shut his mouth immediately and let the thoughts of his hand bouncing off Anko's pert little ass flood his mind, causing testosterone to flood something else in his pants.

Sakura thought she might puke. She thought _we almost get killed, and still they flirt. I think I need an aspirin._

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. Kakashi and Anko had only been officially "together" a couple of hours now, just since they left the area where Anko had her epic fight with Kabuto, who had put her in the state she was still recovering from. Yet when the two of them were together, they acted like two long married people who were still on their honeymoon. It was sickening. She had to stop this before she really did puke.

"Alright you two. Enough already. Kakashi, sit your ass down,"

"Language, Sakura," Kakashi said.

"If I may continue?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura continued, "Please sit you ASS down before you fall down! Your chakra is almost gone, and the jutsu you used has just about used up whatever boost that soldier pill gave you."

Kakashi said, "I am perfectly capable of standing if I,"

"SIT. DOWN." Sakura shouted for she had finally lost patience with her sensei.

Kakashi, rather than risk an argument and an angry Sakura, sat down next to Anko. He thought _wow when did she get so bossy? It's Tsunade. She's learned how to be scary from her. It's official. She's scary._

Sakura said, completely back in control of herself, "Thank you Kakashi. Now, I think we should all rest here until our reinforcements come. We've got to bring back any of these idiots that are alive with us for questioning, and we are in no shape to do it ourselves. Let's take a break and rest a while."

Anko said, "I agree Sakura. That's a good idea." She was truly tired and almost unable to keep her eyes open by that time.

Kakashi said, "OK, we rest then. Actually, it is a good idea because," Kakashi stopped speaking and slumped over into Anko.

Sakura helped Anko lower him to the ground. She said, "I told him he was almost out of chakra. Idiot never listens to me. Never listens to anyone."

Anko just looked down at Kakashi's yet again, unconscious form, and she gently picked his head up and rested it on her thigh. She thought _I know he's alright, but I wish he'd quit passing out on me. _She smoothed his hair back a little and looked at his face some more. He could be a vicious animal of a man when he had to be. A ruthless murdering remorseless beast when it was called for. Yet, he could be a gentle caring man who would do anything for her the moment she asked. He was so many things all rolled up into one complex ball of a person. One she deeply cared for.

Sakura looked at her and knew that Anko loved him. She couldn't resist and she asked, "You love him don't you?"

Anko looked at Sakura like she'd just been slapped in the face. She said, "What are you talking about? This is Kakashi for crying out loud. Your former sensei. Me? Love him?" The whole time she said these things to Sakura, she never once stopped stroking his hair. She looked down at her hand and stopped abruptly. _I love him? Kakashi? I love Kakashi? Really?_ She looked down at him with concern of this new thought that Sakura had put in her head. Then she thought about it again, and her look of concern began to be replaced with something else. She knew she cared about him a great deal. They were much more than friends, they'd established that. They were going to continue their relationship, and their "benefits," but did she love him?

Sakura just smiled a knowing smile and let it go. She said, "If we're going to transport these guys back to Konoha, I'd better see how many are still breathing. Ok if I go check things out?"

Anko looked up from Kakashi and said, "Sure. Go ahead." She watched Sakura go check on the enemy ninja that Anko had used as a human cushion, and then she turned her attention back to Kakashi. She smoothed his hair out again and watched him rest on her thigh.

-----

**A/N:** See, I said ACTION, not action. It's funner this way. I hope you liked it. Review please!

Next up: Kakashi wakes up and he and Anko have a request of Sakura. Then their help arrives, and they try and complete their travel back home. Will they succeed? See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Time to assess the damage to the enemy and the good guys. Also, here come the reinforcements! Let's have fun with this chapter shall we? Enjoy!

-----

Sakura went around the outside of the enemy ninja that Anko had "landed on" and found that he had massive internal damage to his intestines and probably his whole digestive system. Plus his back was broken in a few places. His breathing was irregular and she knew he wouldn't make it. She hit a few pressure points in his neck mercifully so he wouldn't feel any pain, then she got up to check on the one buried in the ground. As she walked over to the buried ninja, she snuck a peek at Anko who was stroking Kakashi's hair and looking at him lovingly. _She is SO in love with him. It really is great. I wonder if he's told her how he feels yet?_ She continued on her way to check out the other ninjas who were in various parts of the surrounding shrubbery.

The buried ninja was still unconscious, but he would live. The one that she'd punched was not so lucky. She'd hit him hard enough to shatter the side of his face, and Kakashi's kunai had done enough internal damage as well. Finally, the lead ninja, she didn't even bother looking for. Finding his arm by itself earlier, she had to surmise that what was left of him had bled to death. She returned to Anko, "We've got one to take with us. The other three won't be making the journey."

"Oh. Ok then. I hope they send enough people to help us transport him back, along with the rest of us."

"Me too," Sakura agreed. "I guess all we can do now is wait for them to get here."

"Yeah," Anko said. The two lady shinobi were quiet for some time, while they waited for their reinforcements to get there.

About an hour or so passed, and no one had shown up yet. Anko was exhausted, but somehow, she kept herself awake. Sakura looked as if she would drop any minute, but she stirred when Anko stirred, because Kakashi had woken up again. Kakashi turned his head and looked up at Anko and smiled. He said, "Hey. You ok?"

She said, "I'm ok. You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Me too. I guess we both stuck to the deal then?"

Kakashi said, "Neither one of us is dead, so yeah, we have. Even though you almost scared me to death."

Anko said, "Are you going to start that again? You're ruining the moment!"

Kakashi smiled and shut up. He realized he WAS ruining the moment so he decided to be quiet and try and get the moment back the only way he knew how. He picked up his head a bit and put his left hand under his cheek, then put his head back on his hand. Then, he started drumming his fingers on the inside of Anko's thigh.

Even though Anko liked this little bit of "friendly" attention, she smacked Kakashi in the back of the head and said quietly, "Will you quit that, Sakura can see!"

Kakashi said, "Do you think she doesn't know? Honestly?"

"Well, we don't have to be THAT blatant about it."

"Why not? She's an adult."

"I'm aware of that, but she's not the only adult. What happens when Asuma finds out? And the other jonin and chunin?"

"You've got a point there. Maybe we should keep this quiet for a while. Hey Sakura," Kakashi called to her, knowing she had been watching what they were doing all along.

Sakura said in a very syrupy voice, "Yes Kakashi?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and started, "Sakura listen. You know what's going on here. Anko and I are, well, we're, um, you know what we are. Anyway, this is pretty new to both of us, so we both would appreciate it if you would please keep it a secret."

Anko interrupted him, "Sakura we'd just like you to be discreet about this. Until we're ready to make this public, we'd like to keep it as private as possible. Will you do that for us?"

Sakura said, "Not a problem. Really, I think it's great, you two "getting together" and all that. You have my word, I won't tell a soul." Sakura was DYING to tell someone, anyone, but she'd made a promise to Anko and her former sensei. Wild dogs wouldn't drag it out of her. Sakura was many things, and being reliable and trustworthy were two of her strong points. If she said she wouldn't do something, she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't tell anyone that her sensei and Anko were in love. Plus, neither of them knew how the other REALLY felt, and she decided to keep THAT to herself as well.

All three shinobi waited, trying to build up a little chakra for their return journey home. They were only about an hour or so from the Hidden Leaf Village, but traveling like ninja do, it would still take a bit more energy than they had to get back home.

Kakashi said, "Look alive ladies we've got company. The good kind this time." He began to sit up and remove his head from Anko's thigh. Then he actually scooted a little bit away from her. She looked confused at first, and then thought _Right, discreet._ They were both going to practice the art of "discretion." No one would know about their new status – not yet at least.

They looked up as Pakkun popped through the trees and headed right for Kakashi. Asuma burst through, followed by Shizune and leading the group from the rear was Gai.

Pakkun wandered over and sat next to Kakashi and said, "You look like hell. How many were there?"

Kakashi answered, "Four. Did you have to bring _him_," he said pointing to Gai.

"He volunteered. Said he's love to help his friend Kakashi."

Kakashi knew he'd never live this one down.

Asuma came over to him and said, "What the hell did you get yourself into now? Somebody kick the shit outta you?"

"No, just exhausted."

"Trying to be the hero again?"

Kakashi said as he looked quickly at Anko, "Maybe."

Then Gai came over and said, "Kakashi! Looks like we got here too late. My eternal apologies for not being here to help you with your task! Seems as if you might need a lift home. And look who else is here, Anko and Sakura too. Hello lovely ladies, two of the beautiful examples of the precious flowers from Konoha."

Anko and Sakura looked at each other as if they might be physically sick. Anko even went so far as to stick her finger in her mouth and mimic gagging herself.

Asuma said, "Since it looks like you're not going anywhere until we move you, I'm going to take a look around."

Kakashi said, "Sure, go ahead. One's still breathing. We'll need to take him back with us."

Sakura stepped up and said, "I'll show you Asuma. Want to come along Gai? Shizune?" She led them to where the enemy ninja were trapped and or lying.

Anko took the opportunity to look over at Kakashi. She found he was already looking at her. She could tell he was smiling at her under his mask. His penetrating look made her feel warm. She smiled and looked down. She was lost for a moment, lost in her thoughts about the man who sat close to her, but not too close. She almost couldn't wait to be back in his arms again. She wanted to scoot closer to him and kiss him. The feeling was almost overwhelming. She couldn't look at him anymore because her need to touch him in more than a friendly way would completely blow the whole "discreet" thing they were trying to pull off.

Pakkun walked over and sat next to Anko. He asked, "You feeling better? You don't look so good."

Anko was grateful to have this small distraction. She scratched Pakkun and said, "I'm ok." Pakkun leaned into her hand and started to drool.

Kakashi said menacingly, "Pakkun . . ."

Pakkun looked over at him and said, "Settle down Kakashi."

Kakashi responded by throwing a pebble at Pakkun who jumped to avoid it. "Fine then. I'll go. If you need me,"

"Yeah yeah, thanks," Kakashi said, "Now get away from her."

Pakkun walked away from Anko and said, "He's so jealous." Anko almost fell over laughing as Pakkun disappeared.

She looked at Kakashi and said, "Are you jealous of your dog?"

Kakashi pouted, "You were giving him more attention than me. So yes. Yes I was."

"You're hopeless."

"I'm hopeful," he looked at her and continued, "of what we'll get up to when we're both rested."

Anko smiled at him naughtily and said, "I have SO many ideas."

Asuma, Sakura and Gai came back then. Shizune stopped to look at the enemy ninja Anko had used as a cushion. Asuma said, "So how should we do this?"

Sakura said, "I'm tired, but I can travel by myself."

Shizune said, "I'll take the enemy guy. He doesn't look too heavy, but I did only see his head. We're only an hour away. I think I can carry him that far."

Asuma said, "I've got you then Kakashi."

Gai stepped up and said, "That leaves the lovely Anko to me!" He gave a thumbs up and flashed his fabulous Gai grin.

Kakashi was going to kill him. He thought _he's going to have his hands on Anko. He'd better not "touch her" touch her or I'll kill that green fuck._

Kakashi tried to protest as he stood up, "No that's ok Gai. I'll take Anko. I came out here to help her, and I'll make sure she gets home ok. Gotta complete my mission."

Sakura knew exactly what Kakashi was doing – trying to protect, or more like possess Anko. She thought _the thought of his rival touching his girlfriend has got to be killing him. I hope he doesn't hurt Gai too badly._

Kakashi moved forward to intercept Gai and he stumbled into Asuma who stopped him from falling. "Easy there big guy. You've done more than enough as usual. Give us a chance to help out will ya?"

Kakashi reluctantly said as he looked at Anko, "Ok." Asuma walked Kakashi over to the buried enemy ninja where Kakashi reversed his jutsu causing the ground to literally spit the guy out. The enemy was still unconscious. Shizune immediately bound his hands together and Gai helped her drape the unconscious ninja's limp arms over her neck and shoulders.

Shizune said, "Sakura, hit his frontal pressure point. I need to make sure he'll stay out for our journey home."

Sakura said, "Right," and she hit the enemy ninja and his condition didn't change.

The party of Konoha's best was finally ready to head back to the Hidden Leaf Village, all of them alive, with one enemy in tow. Shizune was to carry the unconscious enemy ninja, Asuma had Kakashi's arm over his back to support him, and Sakura was to travel by her own power, which left Anko to Gai.

Gai stood in front of Anko and said, "Your chariot awaits Anko! The chariot of Konoha's handsome green beast, yours truly! How would you like me to carry you? Tightly and securely in my untiring arms? Or possibly on my incredibly conditioned unbelievably strong back?"

Anko said, "Back please, Gai." She thought _that way I don't have to keep looking at that dorky mug of his._

Gai said, "My back is happy to serve you! Let me help you up." Gai reached his hand down to Anko and helped her stand up, so she didn't put any weight on her healing foot and ankle. "Balance for a moment Anko," Gai said as he walked to the front of her and squatted down so she could "mount" him. Then he said, "Climb aboard! The Konoha express is at your service!"

Anko had a hard time controlling herself. She tried so hard not to laugh at Gai's sincere attempts to help her. He was just . . . so . . . odd. She knew he was only trying to help in his regular "Gai" way. As she climbed on, she looked over at Kakashi who was hanging from Asuma. He didn't look happy at all.

Sakura said, "I know you want to go to your apartment Anko, but you really need to be in the hospital if only for tonight. You too Kakashi." Anko nodded. She was going to the hospital this time.

Kakashi had to agree with Sakura too. He hated hospitals, but he was in no condition to take care of Anko, let alone himself in any way at all tonight.

Sakura continued, "Alright everybody, let's move out and head to the hospital so we can get these two checked in. Shizune, I guess you can bring that one directly to Tsunade. I'm sure she'll want to have Ibiki extract some information from him as soon as possible."

Shizune nodded, and then the party took to the trees.

As they traveled to Konoha, Gai gleefully leapt higher than the rest of the party, showing off his uncanny ability to be superior in any way possible. Kakashi would have ignored it, if it weren't for Anko, having to suffer through his high jumping. Gai kept leaping wildly until Sakura stopped him and informed him that Anko had a head injury that he was most likely adding to with his crazy pouncing. So Gai settled down for a moment or so but soon replaced his acrobatic leaping with exuberant singing.

Anko thought _if anything's going to make my head injury worse, it's going to be the singing._

Kakashi thought, _why can't I be unconscious now?_

_-----_

**A/N:** Ha! Just a little humor to lighten the mood a bit. Having fun? I sure am. Review please!

Next up: The Konoha Express along with the rest of the "travelers" arrive back at the Hidden Leaf Village, where Anko takes a bad turn. Time to rush her to the hospital! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Are you having as much fun as I am? I hope so. Time to get these guys back home and to the hospital. There needs to be some "healing" before they can have their "fun." It's coming, I promise. So, let's go. Enjoy!

-----

The traveling band of ninjas arrived at the gates of Konoha and regrouped. Shizune told the group that she was going to take the enemy ninja directly to Tsunade. The rest of them thought that was best. Then it was time to head to the hospital.

They started walking instead of leaping. All of them had had their share of traveling, and they decided to walk the rest of the way. Mercifully, Gai had stopped singing when they entered the gates to the village. Sakura thought it was because of the dogs that had begun to howl as soon as Gai approached the village gates. He must have realized that he was the cause of it, because when he stopped, they did too.

Asuma asked Kakashi, "Why are you so quiet? You haven't given me much detail on why the hell you were out there in the first place, and why you're so banged up. What happened out there? What was the big deal?"

Kakashi who was practically being dragged by Asuma, looked up at him and thought _Anko is the big deal. Had to save her from a trap she was walking into. _He said, "I figured out that Orochimaru was behind the enemy resistance happening outside the village. I told Tsunade and she informed me that she'd sent Anko out to verify some things for her. Unfortunately, she'd sent Anko right to one of Orochimaru's new installments, and right into Kabuto's hands. They had one hell of a fight, that's why she's in the state she's in, _which I'm still pissed at myself for not getting there in time to prevent_; and I carried her back to where you guys found us. Then we had a fight of our own as you saw. I'm not hurt, just out of chakra. _I'm worried about her._ That's what happened out there."

"I see," Asuma said as he looked over at Anko who was nodding. "And Kabuto?"

"He's dead."

Asuma nodded. Then he said, "Good thing Pakkun came and got us or you guys would still be out there."

Anko said, "Yeah, I owe the little mutt a milk bone and a good scratching."

Kakashi looked at her and cleared his throat. She knew he was being jealous again, but just for her enjoyment. She smiled a knowing smile at him and he settled down.

Sakura asked, "You hanging in there Anko?"

Anko who looked as exhausted as she felt said, "I'll be fine once I can get some rest."

Gai, who was surprisingly quiet under Anko said, "Asuma, we're going to have to discuss with Lady Tsunade how she'd like to deal with these so called "bands" of enemies who are setting up outside the village."

Asuma said, "We will but first, let's get these guys taken care of. Then you and I will go with Sakura and we'll talk about it. Ok with you Sakura?"

"Sure. Kakashi, Anko, you know that Tsunade is going to want to interview both of you, especially you Anko."

"Of course, but I'm not going to be any use to her if I'm asleep. Can you arrange for her to talk to me tomorrow? Maybe after I get home? I really need to recharge my batteries right now."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Spend the night at the hospital, and I'll help you get home tomorrow morning if they release you. I'll see if she can visit you tomorrow afternoon."

Anko was relieved. She knew she wasn't prepared for anything like a long drawn out interview about what happened. Her head was throbbing again, and so were her ankle and shoulder, and she needed a big dose of healing chakra and a good 10 hours of sleep. She'd be up for anything after that. She looked over at Kakashi, hoping that he'd be up for anything then too.

Anko continued to look over at the man who came for her, her "friend" who had become so much more than that. If it wasn't for him, she'd most likely be dead now. Then they'd made a deal. Both promised not to get killed, and also promised to each be waiting for the other to get back from wherever they were sent. As she looked at him, in his exhausted state, something deepened inside her. It was more than a feeling of admiration, but it was similar to it. She wasn't quite sure what it meant, but she liked how she felt. It was almost like a familiar closeness, all tumbled together with a feeling of safety. Then she thought back to what Sakura had said to her in the forest. She thought _do I love him?_ She really wasn't sure, because she'd never actually been IN love with anyone before. _I don't know what it is about Kakashi, but I know we're more than friends. He means more than that to me. It's like he's my rock, something strong and solid I can hold on to. Someone I can depend on. And I know he wants to be that for me – he said so. _These thoughts she was having made her feel good inside. But then another wave of tired pain passed over her as she was just about to cross over the limit of her consciousness.

Anko's arms went slack and her face fell forward onto Gai's shoulder. Kakashi noticed immediately and said, "Sakura. It's Anko. We have to hurry."

Sakura looked over at her and said, "Pick up the pace guys. She needs help fast."

The group of ninjas picked up their pace and headed quickly to the Konoha hospital.

When they arrived and burst through the doors, Sakura took over. "Medic! We need two gurneys here immediately. I have already assessed both people, but they need healing chakra NOW!"

The gurneys arrived and Asuma practically tossed Kakashi on one. Then he helped Gai carefully lay Anko on the next one. As they were situating her, Kakashi pulled Sakura aside. He said quietly to her, "Sakura, you've been an enormous help today. But can I ask one more favor?"

Sakura wiped her tired brow and said, "Sure sensei. What is it?"

He looked over at the unconscious Anko and said, "Can you make sure we're in the same room? I don't want to leave her alone like this."

Sakura smiled. _He really does love her_ she thought. She said, "I'll see what I can do. Now lie down and let these people take care of you."

Kakashi laid back, looked at the ceiling and thought _I hate hospitals. But if Anko's staying here tonight, I'm not leaving._ He'd come this far to ensure her safety. He'd make sure she got back home so he could take care of her. _Take care of her. Oh, I'll take care of her alright. She has no idea how much "care" I'm going to give her._

Anko stirred slightly, made a small noise that sounded more like a groan, and slipped back under. Kakashi watched her, desperately wanting to touch her, comfort her, and let her know again that he was with her, and that he wasn't leaving. But he had to be discreet. There were too many people around, and this "thing" they had was too new to the both of them. Nobody needed to know yet, so he controlled his urge to even just reach over and hold her hand.

Asuma and Gai came over to Kakashi. Asuma said, "We're going to talk with Tsunade. Send Sakura when she's done here."

"I will. Thanks a lot you guys. Don't think we would have made it without your help." Then just to mess with Gai he said, "And Gai, your singing is improving."

Gai lit up with glee and said, "I've been taking voice lessons. Do you really think I'm improving?"

Kakashi said, "No." And Gai's face fell. "Just kidding Gai. Keep up the good work." _Just not around me._

Soon some orderlies came and took Anko. They pushed her gurney away from Kakashi. He watched her being pushed away and said, "Sakura! Where are they taking her?"

"She's going to be prepped. Calm down. They're just going to put her in a hospital gown to better heal her injuries."

_They're going to take her clothes off! That's MY job. _Kakashi fumed silently, but he knew this was hospital procedure, and he wanted to make sure Anko got the attention she needed as soon as she could get it, so he could give her some of his own.

Sakura said, "I've made arrangements to put you in the same room. Listen Kakashi. She needs to rest. Don't bother her while you're in there! You're going to get your share of healing as well, so just try and cooperate and let these people help you. That way you'll both be able to leave here tomorrow, practically as good as new. Understand?"

Kakashi looked at her and said, "When the hell did you grow up? You're like a different person to me Sakura. You've turned into a fine kunoichi. I owe you a lot."

"I owe you too Kakashi. Sentimentality is something I've never heard come from your mouth before. But thank you for the compliments."

"You've earned them."

"Alright enough already. The orderlies are coming back for you now. I'm serious. Stay in the room with her, but leave her alone."

"Yes Mother."

"Smart ass."

Kakashi smiled at her and said, "Thank you Sakura."

"You're welcome. I'll check in on you later."

"Asuma asked me to see if you'll meet with Tsunade when you're done here. After that, make sure you get some rest yourself."

She sighed and said, "Maybe someday."

The orderlies wheeled Kakashi down a myriad of hallways, and finally to a large room. As soon as he was wheeled inside, he sat up partially because Anko was laid out on a hospital bed, and three people were working on her. She was wearing a hospital gown, and was turned over onto her stomach. A medical nin was administering healing chakra to her ankle and foot, another was applying more to her scapula and shoulder area, and a third was working on her head injury. Her face, faced him, and she looked like she was just sleeping. But Kakashi knew otherwise. He knew she'd almost died earlier that day, twice. She'd come all the way back from the brink of death, and now she needed to heal and rest. As he looked at her, he felt a great pain in his chest. He realized that more than once he could have lost her for good that day. He never wanted to be away from her. The only problem was, how was he going to accomplish that, and keep their budding relationship away from prying eyes? People were bound to figure it out eventually, but as for now, he'd be discreet.

A medical ninja came in and said, "Lie back Kakashi, I'll work on your chakra points and see if we can't get you rejuvenated a bit. Then you need to sleep until morning. Should be good to go then."

Kakashi laid back and said, "Thanks. I appreciate it." The medical ninja applied his healing hands to Kakashi's chakra centers and he began to feel not so sore, and not so tired. As he lay there being worked on, not once did he ever stop looking at Anko. He kept hoping she'd come back around, so at least they could talk, even if they couldn't do anything he really wanted to do. He still hadn't told her that he loved her. He almost never got the chance to, and he wanted to make sure he did, as soon as she was able to hear him. He had to tell her that she was the first, the only person, he'd allowed within his walls of isolation. He waited.

The medical ninja finished on him long before the others finished on Anko. The medic said, "I'll send in some food. It's pretty late, but you should eat something anyway. Then, get some rest." Kakashi nodded, and the medical ninja left. He propped up some pillows behind him and watched the medical team continue to work on Anko.

Kakashi watched as the medical nin who was working on Anko's foot and ankle finished up and then went to help with her head. He got suddenly concerned when one of them said, "Her head injury should have been fatal. I'm amazed she's alive and functioning as well as Sakura said she is. I'm surprised she doesn't have brain damage." Kakashi watched, eternally grateful to Sakura for being with him when they found her. The medic continued, "We've got her now. She'll be good as new after she sleeps this off." They continued to work on her while Kakashi was brought some food.

He was suddenly ravenous, and ate what was on his tray quickly while the medics seemed to be finishing up on Anko. He asked, "When will she wake up?"

One said, "In the morning. She needs to sleep this off."

"But she's ok now right?"

"She's fine. Don't worry about her. She'll be up and around in the morning."

_How the hell am I not supposed to worry about her? I love her! It's what people do when they love someone – right? This is all new to me, and it's kinda scary. I'm going to worry about her all the time now aren't I? Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. _Kakashi looked over at Anko, peacefully sleeping off her treatments and thought _nope. I'll risk it. I guess I'll just have to get used to worrying about her. _

Kakashi put his tray aside. The last medical ninja was preparing to leave now that he was finished working on Anko. He took Kakashi's tray as he left. As soon as the door closed, Kakashi got out of bed and pulled a chair up next to Anko's bed. For what seemed like hours he stared at her sleeping face. He looked for any sign that she was awake, but found none. So he got up and went around to the far side of the bed. She had been lying on her stomach, and he gently and very carefully rolled her on her left side, so when he went back around to the other side of the bed, she would be facing him. He put up the guard on the outside of the bed so she wouldn't roll off during the night. Then he very carefully climbed onto the bed with her, and very gently tried to wrap himself around her. First he just lay next to her and looked at her, but he kept getting closer until their knees touched, and her face was close to his shoulder. He gently put his left arm around the dip in her waist and just held her quietly, grateful that she was still alive, and still with him.

He didn't sleep. He needed to, but he didn't for at least another hour. He heard the door open. He turned a bit, and saw Sakura come in. She said, "Kakashi, I thought I told you to leave her alone? She's been through hell. She needs her rest."

"I'm not bothering her! I just need to be close to her right now."

"You can be close enough in your own bed. I know you're still trying to protect her, but really, it's not necessary!"

"I'm not moving."

"God you're stubborn. You can stay there as long as you don't try anything, well, perverted on her while she's asleep."

Kakashi looked at Sakura with disgust. "I would NEVER take advantage of anyone who was unconscious Sakura. Just what kind of a pervert do you think I am?"

"Judging from the books you read,"

"Now, now!"

"OK! That was out of line. Here's what I'll do. You can stay there and keep an eye on her, as long as that's all you do. I'll put a do not disturb sign on the door, and I'll be back here in the morning. You won't be bothered, so you can keep this little "thing" you guys have a secret. Just leave her alone! You can take her back to her apartment tomorrow when we discharge her, AND you."

"Thank you for your discretion. And thanks for everything else. I promise I won't molest her while she's sleeping." _But when I get her back to her apartment . . ._

"Ok. I'm going to meet with Tsunade and then I'm home to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. Really. I mean it."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." Sakura backed out of the door, and put a do not disturb sign on it before she left.

Kakashi settled back down with Anko and after looking at her and the peaceful way she was sleeping, he began to nod off himself.

It wasn't until the early morning hours that Kakashi bolted awake because of Anko's screaming.

-----

**A/N:** I had to. Sorry. I just had to. Why is she screaming. You'll find out in the next chapter. Review please!

Next up: A short chapter where something MAJOR happens. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I've been getting notes from you guys, WHY THE HELL IS SHE SCREAMING, and all your theories as to why she is. I love it when you guess, and I love it even more when you guess right! Shows that you're all just as warped and evil as I am. Speaking of evil, try and feel the anguish that Anko is experiencing. This is a short but important chapter. Anyway, let's see what's up with Anko. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

She saw it plain as day. Orochimaru was standing in front of her. And she knew he was going to punish her for her part in killing Kabuto. He slunk up to her and said, "Anko. You disappoint me. You should know better and not killed Kabuto. I can't forgive you for something like that."

Anko was worried. She stammered, "But Orochimaru, he was trying to kill me."

"He had every reason to."

"But I just wanted to leave!"

"He couldn't let you."

"He hurt me badly, I had to defend myself!"

"He should have killed you for your insolence."

"He almost did."

"But then Kakashi came and finished him off. How very sad for both of you."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for killing Kabuto." Orochimaru waved his hand in a sweeping gesture, and instantly, Anko saw Kakashi lashed to a large tree. She panicked when she realized what Orochimaru was going to do.

"No! Orochimaru! There has to be another way. Take me. Take me instead! I'll come with you. Just don't hurt him!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for bargaining and begging doesn't become you Anko."

Kakashi didn't move, only looked at Anko in disbelief at what was happening.

Anko flung herself at Orochimaru, falling to her knees, hanging on his clothes. "Please Orochimaru! Don't do this! It was because of ME that Kabuto died. Not Kakashi! Punish me!" Her pleading fell on deaf ears.

Orochimaru cast her aside like she was nothing, just like he'd done so many years before. Instantly, he produced the Grass Sword from his mouth, and without another look at Anko, he grasped it and walked to Kakashi.

Anko saw Kakashi begin to struggle, but he couldn't break the bonds that held him. Orochimaru closed in on him and turned to Anko and said, "Maybe next time you'll think again before you kill one of my own." Then Orochimaru pulled the great blade back and swung it into Kakashi cutting him cleanly in half.

Anko screamed in anguish and pain, and wished for her own death after seeing her friend that she cared so much for being killed before her very eyes.

She continued to scream until she felt herself being shaken.

Kakashi sat up as soon as Anko started screaming. She was in the grips of a nightmare and he had to snap her out of it. He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her gently, saying, "Anko! Come on Anko, you're dreaming! Wake up! I'm here! ANKO!"

Anko opened her eyes and Kakashi's face filled her vision. She threw her arms around his neck and wept with a relief she'd never known. Kakashi tried to calm her, "It's ok. Nothing's going to get you. Nothing can harm you. You're safe with me. You're safe."

Anko thought _I'm safe. I don't care that I'M safe. You're the one I worry about! _She began to settle down a bit, but she still shook from the horrible image she had lodged firmly in her memory. Some nurses burst into the room with an orderly and one of them said, "What's happened! We heard screaming!"

Kakashi turned, still holding Anko and said, "It's ok, she had a nightmare. She's ok now."

The orderly said, "She had the head injury right? That's common. It's quite common for someone to have nightmares after having a head injury and such an intense chakra healing treatment. She may have more of them for a few days, but they'll fade over time." Kakashi was relieved to hear that. He didn't want Anko to suffer anymore for any reason, including having nightmares.

One of the nurses said, "If you need anything, use the call buzzer and we'll come in. I'll put the sign back on the door."

Kakashi said, "Thanks, but I think she'll be ok now." The hospital staff left them alone and immediately Kakashi said, "What happened? That must have been one terrible dream you had."

Anko couldn't speak yet. She was still too shocked to say a word. She just shuddered and put her face in Kakashi's chest, wishing she felt as safe as he said she was. He let her calm down before he finally asked her, "It was me wasn't it? Something happened to me." She nodded. Then Kakashi came to the realization that she really did care for him, probably as much as he cared about her.

Quietly Anko said, "He killed you. Because of me, he killed you."

"Who killed me?"

"Orochimaru."

Kakashi was silent.

"He punished me for Kabuto's death. He punished me by killing you. I saw it. I saw him kill you. I wanted to die."

Kakashi held her tighter and said, "Nobody's dying. It was all a dream Anko, and you heard the orderly say it's common for people with head injuries to have nightmares. Look at me."

Anko turned her swollen tear stained face up to look at him. He said, "Nobody, and I do mean NOBODY gets to punish you, except me."

She looked at him strangely. "What?"

He said, "I believe I still owe you a spanking from you scaring me to death with that freefall in the woods."

Anko laughed a bit. She wiped her nose and laughed again. She looked at him and said, "Here I am scared to death that you're dead, and you want to spank me. You are SUCH an asshole." She laughed at him again.

He said, "Yeah I know, but you feel better now don't you?"

The vivid scene that seemed so real was beginning to fade a little. She said, "Yeah, a little."

"Other than that, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Why?"

Kakashi said, "Because by my calculations, and if Sakura comes in early in the morning, you and I are going to be released today." He got close to her face and said, "Do you know what that means?"

Anko smiled demurely and said, "Spankings?"

Kakashi said, "And then some."

Anko giggled inside. She snuggled in deeper to Kakashi and thought _we'll see who gets spanked._

Kakashi felt very good. He had just helped Anko through another hurdle in her recovery. He pulled her to him and laid them both back on the bed. He kissed the top of her head and said, "We should sleep a little more. And just so you know, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay awake if you want to sleep."

Anko said, "I'll be ok now. Just seeing you here with me when I woke up helped. Thank you. I guess that's another one of those "benefit" things we share."

Kakashi said, "Yeah, I guess it is."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Kakashi thought to himself_ I still haven't told her. Maybe I should tell her now. Maybe she'll sleep better if I tell her. Yeah, I think now is the right time. Holy shit, I don't believe I'm going to do this, but if I'm ever going to do it, I'd better do it now._

Anko was almost asleep again. She felt so comfortable and safe with Kakashi protectively wrapped around her. She heard the steady beat of his heart in her ear and felt his strong, warm arms around her body. She was drifting off again when she thought she heard him call her name.

Kakashi whispered, "Anko?"

"Hm?" she barely grunted.

"Anko?" She didn't say anything. Kakashi gently kissed the top of her head. Then he just said it. "I love you Anko." And he kissed the top of her head again.

Anko was almost out when she heard what he'd said. She thought sleepily, _he loves me? Oh, my God._

_-----_

**A/N:** There! He finally says it! I know you've all waited what, like 6 stories now for him or her to get the words out. You've all been so patient. There's your reward for your patience! I hope you liked it. More to come. Review please!

Next up: Another descriptive "word" gets pinned to the new couple, and they both have to get used to it. Also, fun and games continue in the hospital before they're released. No lemon next chapter, but it's coming. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi again faithful readers! Sorry, it's another short chapter, but a fun one. I hope you like it. Fun in the hospital! Let's go. Enjoy!

-----

Later that morning, after they'd slept a little longer, Kakashi heard the door open and turned to see a refreshed looking Sakura come in. "Good morning Kakashi. How'd it go after I left?" As she spoke, Anko began to stir next to Kakashi.

"Anko had a pretty bad nightmare. Apparently Orochimaru killed me."

"I'm sure he'd probably like to, along with a slew of other bad guys."

"That's not very nice!"

Sakura said, "I know. Joking! Nightmares are pretty common. Head injury patients do tend to have a few."

"The nurses and an orderly came in, but I told them she was ok."

Sakura came over to the bed and said, "How about I ask you Anko. How you feeling today?"

Anko sat up and stretched. She said, "Pretty good. Still a little groggy, but my head is clear. I haven't tested my ankle yet, but my shoulder feels ok. I guess I'm ok."

Sakura said, "Good. Now, I'll do an exam, and we'll get your discharge papers ready."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "Are you going to examine me too?"

Sakura looked at him and said, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Kakashi said, "What? I was just asking."

Anko said, "Perv!"

Kakashi said, "OH great. Two against one. What the hell did I do?"

Anko said, "It's not what you did, it's what you want to do I'm sure." Sakura just nodded.

Sakura knew that her two comrades were going to probably have massive amounts of sex later, but first she had to tell them about their upcoming appointment. She said, "Now before you two make your, "plans" or whatever it is you're going to do, I spoke with Tsunade and she's planning on coming by to interview you. She said she'd stop by this afternoon. So whatever you're planning on doing, do it before or after."

Kakashi smiled at her and said, "Sakura you make it sound like all we want to do is rut or something."

Sakura said, "Well you do don't you?"

Anko laughed when Kakashi said, "Well yes, but you're not supposed to know that! And to think that you think about your former sensei that way. Really Sakura! Your mind is in the gutter." Anko laughed again.

Sakura said, "You are so frustrating at times! Get out of that bed so I can examine your girlfriend."

Anko thought _girlfriend???_

Kakashi thought _girlfriend???_

Sakura started her examination of Anko's injuries as Kakashi and Anko fell silent with their thoughts. Both were trying to get used to this new word in their vocabulary, "girlfriend."

Shortly thereafter Sakura said, "Stand up Anko. I want you to test that ankle. It was pretty messed up."

Anko said, "Ok." Immediately Kakashi jumped to his feet to assist her. Sakura stared him down and said, "I've got this, sit your ass back down."

"Language Sakura!" Kakashi had become fond of saying that to her. He still looked at her at times as if she was the 12 year old genin who was a weak little thing, who did nothing but pine for Sasuke. But he knew she was now a full-blown, full-grown medical kunoichi who had progressed more than just about any student he'd ever seen. He loved to try and keep her young, because if she was young, it meant he still was too.

Sakura said, "Oh will you shut up please? OK, Anko, try and put some weight on your ankle."

Anko slowly shifted her weight to the ankle and foot that Kabuto had broken the bones in. She winced a bit and said, "Not yet. Nope. Won't be walking on that just yet."

Sakura said, "Yeah it was broken up pretty badly. Hop up and I'll give you another treatment." After Anko got on the bed, Sakura began pumping her ankle and foot full of healing chakra. Sakura continued, "You're going to have to use crutches for a few days, and have regular treatments. I could stop by your place and make sure you get them twice a day if you like."

Anko said, "That'd be great. I really appreciate your help. I feel like Humpty Dumpty, and you've put me back together again."

Sakura said, "My pleasure. After I'm done here, I'll send in some breakfast for you both, and get your discharge papers ready. Now remember both of you, you've both expended tremendous amounts of chakra in the past 24 hours. Take it easy and don't kill each other ok?"

Kakashi said, "Why Sakura whatever do you mean?" Anko giggled. Sakura knew exactly what she meant.

Sakura just glared at him and said, "I'll be back."

Kakashi looked over at Anko who was grinning back at him. He wondered _did she hear me last night. I know she was falling asleep, but I wonder if she heard what I said._ He got up and walked over to her bed and practically jumped on it sideways. He started drawing circles on her upper chest with his left index finger. He said, "So. Got any plans this afternoon? Anything I can help you with?"

Anko grinned at him devilishly and said, "Oh, I don't know. Tsunade's coming by, and I've got this bum ankle. So I may have to be LAID up for a while, don't you think?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "I do believe you will be LAID up for a while. I think I could assist you with that, if you were so inclined."

"Oh, I might consider it."

Kakashi got close to her face and gently touched her cheek. He said, "In all seriousness I have never been so scared in all my life, as I was yesterday when I found you lying on the forest floor. I thought you were dead. I thought I didn't get there in time to stop things. We'd ended things badly, and I would never have been able to forgive myself if something bad happened to you. Anko you're the best friend I've ever had. I know we've only been "special friends" for a couple of weeks now, but really, you're the best."

Anko was touched. But she wanted to lighten the mood a bit so she said, "I thought Asuma was your best friend. And what about Gai? You can't deny all that exuberant singing when he's in your presence."

"I should push you off this bed."

"Right. So you want to give me another head injury. Fine!"

"No! Come on, listen. Asuma is my GOOD friend. Gai is my RIVAL. You are my best friend. I feel like I can be myself around you. You know me inside out. And you're much cuter than Gai."

"Ah, but am I cuter than Asuma."

"Hmmmm."

"Ok, later, you can go home."

"Alright, I confess. Anko you are so much cuter than Asuma. Even though he does have that hot-guy beard thing going on and always smells smoky and manly."

Anko said, "Come to think of it he is kinda cute."

Kakashi was losing this battle. "Ok, I give up! Come on! Seriously. I feel like I can tell you everything, anything. That's why I wanted to make sure that I told you last night that,"

Sakura walked in with two orderlies. Kakashi looked at her like he was about to remove her head from her shoulders. She said, "What? I'm just here to have you sign these. These guys brought you food. Stop shooting daggers from your eye Kakashi! Jeez!"

Anko was kind of glad Sakura had walked in. She thought that Kakashi was about to tell her he loved her again, and she wasn't sure how to handle it quite yet.

Sakura handed the papers to Anko and Kakashi. She told them, "Anko, you have a lot of instructions to follow on yours. Kakashi, you just need to rest today, even if you don't feel like it. I'll have some crutches brought up for you to take home with you. When you're done with them in a day or so, just bring them back. Kakashi will probably need them before long." Anko laughed, because she knew that was probably going to be true. Kakashi just shot them both an evil look. Sakura continued, "I'll help you get home when you've both eaten and are ready to go."

Kakashi said, "Good. Eat up Anko; I need a bath in the worst way. I feel all gritty."

Anko said while she was shoveling breakfast into her mouth, "Ladies first."

Sakura said, "Kakashi, you could have a bath here if you like."

Both Anko and Kakashi said in unison, "No thanks, that's ok!" Then they looked at each other. Thank God it was only Sakura who had been in there with them or their attempt at "discretion" would have been completely blown.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Again, her former sensei and a respected instructor at the academy were making sex plans. She wanted to get out of the room, because she suddenly felt icky, as if their sex talk was sticking to her skin. Ewwww. Before she left she said, "Kakashi, you know how to adjust those crutches. Will you fix them to her size?"

"Sure."

"Good. Then sign the papers and leave them there. Someone will pick them up. You'll be free to go. I'll be back to help you two get back to the apartment. Then, Anko, I'll be by this evening after work to give your ankle another treatment. And don't forget! Tsunade will be showing up."

Both Anko and Kakashi looked at each other sideways as they continued to eat. Both had incredibly naughty thoughts about what they were going to be doing in a very short period of time.

-----

**A/N:** Oooh, the play. The playful banter leading to the actual "play." It's coming!

Next up: More hospital play, and a very tempting scene before they leave. Then back in Anko's apartment, things start to heat up. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** And I'm back! Welcome all. Here's the next chapter for your reading enjoyment. It gets a little steamy, but, I must make you wait a little longer. You'll see why. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

After they finished eating, Kakashi got dressed quickly and gathered Anko's clothes to help her get dressed. He said, "When Sakura told me they were bringing you in here and changing you into a hospital gown, I almost chased them down. That's my job."

Anko said, "I didn't even know they did anything to me. I was passed out when they stripped me. They could have done unspeakable things to me."

"I hope they didn't, or there will be three more orderlies to my "must kill" list."

"You actually have a "must kill" list."

"Yes, and it mostly involves hospital orderlies – they're kind of rough on me when I get dragged in here when I need medical attention. They usually cause more pain than I already have, so I put them on the list. It's quite extensive now."

"Is it only orderlies?" Anko asked as she turned on the bed and put her feet close to the floor.

"No. There are a few enemies who have got away from me for one reason or another. And Gai. Kabuto was on there, but I guess I can check him off now."

Immediately Anko got quiet. She remembered the vision in her nightmare of Kakashi being killed, and a cold chill ran up her back. Kakashi noticed her mood change and said, "Are you ok? One minute we were talking and the next, oh sorry. I mentioned Kabuto. You're remembering the dream right?"

Anko looked at him and said, "It was the worst moment of my life. I know it was a dream, but it was so real, and to think that he did something like that to you,"

"Listen. It WAS just a dream, I'm still here, and that son of a bitch will NEVER get me OR you. When you talk to Tsunade later, I'm sure she'll be thinking of ways to eliminate that fuck Orochimaru from the face of the earth. She could do it too. So stop worrying about me, your dream is not going to happen."

Anko sighed. She knew he was right. But it was going to take a little longer for her to forget the image she saw in her nightmare.

Kakashi said, "Come on. Gotta get you dressed. It's time to go. We have a date."

Anko looked at him and said, "That's funny, I don't recall you asking me out."

"I'm asking you to get out of this hospital bed and go back to your apartment with me so we can have many hours of physical pleasure. How's that?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that. Think I can get fed sometime in there big guy?"

"You just ate, but if you want anything at all, I'll get it for you."

"You are turning into such a suck up."

"I know. But when someone has something that I want, BADLY,"

"Oh, now you're getting ridiculous. Come here and help me get this hospital thing off. I think the ties are in the back."

Kakashi said, "I've been waiting to do this." He climbed onto the bed behind her and untied the top bow. Then he pulled it open slowly, revealing Anko's neck and shoulders, as well as her upper back. He noticed the greenish/brown bruise that covered most of the back side of her right shoulder. He couldn't resist and he leaned over and kissed the bruised area, then kissed up her shoulder and to the outside of her neck, letting his nose trail a path as he went, creating dual sensations that he could tell, Anko liked.

Anko sighed and said, "Oh that's good."

Then Kakashi leaned away from her and untied the middle bow opening up the back of the hospital gown even more. He took his hands and placed them on both sides of her spine, squeezing the muscles of her back, working his way up to her neck that he kneaded, causing her to drop her head forward.

Anko mumbled, "When did you learn how to do that?"

"I'm the copy ninja remember? You did this to me that first night."

"Yeah, I did. You learned well."

He leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Thank you – sensei." He kissed her ear and backed away again, to release the final bow holding her gown together. He looked down at the waist band of her underwear and saw the "Saturday" sewn into them. He said, "It's Sunday. We'll have to change these when we get you home." He reached his right index finger down and placed it in the back of her waist band, and slowly swept his finger back and forth, teasing the skin under the waistband, causing her to shiver. He withdrew his finger, reached up, opened the gown all the way and pushed it forward so it fell away from the front of Anko. Her completely naked back was toward him. She sat there breathing a bit heavier, enjoying how such a simple thing as undressing could be so damn erotic.

Kakashi sat back a second and looked at her naked back. Then he pulled off his own shirt because he needed to feel her skin on his. He got as close to her as he could and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back against his front. The feeling of their skin together was intoxicating. Kakashi started kissing Anko's ear again, her neck, back to her ear, as he ran his criss-crossed hands over her arms, gently brushing her breasts with his forearms, causing her to become completely aroused in no time at all.

He could feel the lust and need rising her, so he hugged her tightly to him and said, 'Not here. We have to go."

Anko turned her head and rubbed her face against his face and neck and breathed, "Do we have to?"

It was all Kakashi could do to say no to her at that very second. The woman he loved, wanted him right then, but there was no way he was risking having sex with her in a hospital bed where anyone could walk in at any moment. Sure they'd had sex over a copy machine, but that was different – the door to the copy room had a lock, while the hospital room door didn't. He fought with himself, but finally sat her upright again and said, "Let me help you get changed."

Anko felt all dreamy, and extremely turned on. She looked over her shoulder at him and said, "If you insist."

Kakashi smiled and walked around the front of her, and helped her put her tattered clothes back on. He did it extra slowly to make sure he kept her in the state of heavy arousal she was in so when they did get back to her place, she'd still be raring to go. That was his intention anyway.

Anko had all her clothes on except for her boots. She wasn't sure if she wanted to put her boot on her battered foot and ankle, but she decided to try it anyway. Kakashi squatted down in front of her and took her foot carefully, and managed to get it on without hurting her.

As he was squatted in front of her, Sakura walked in again. Kakashi turned and looked at her. Sakura thought immediately, _OH MY GOD IS HE ASKING HER TO MARRY HIM!?? _Little hearts started to float around Sakura's head and she had a ridiculously happy look on her face. Kakashi stood up and said, "Now that you have your boots on Anko, test out your ankle again. Sakura was immediately disappointed.

Kakashi offered his hand and Anko took it. She slid off the bed and put some weight on her foot. She said, "Not quite yet. I guess I'll need those crutches." Kakashi immediately got them, and after measuring them, adjusted them to her height. She tested them out and found that after a few tries, she could maneuver on them quite well.

Sakura said, "Nice job Anko. You won't need them too long, and you've already got the hang of them. Ready to go home?"

Both Anko and Kakashi said at the same time, "Yeah." Then they looked at each other again.

Sakura led the way out of the hospital room, and keeping a slow pace, she led them to Anko's apartment. It wasn't a long walk, but it was long enough for a recovering shinobi who had a healing head injury, a healing scapula, and a healing foot and ankle.

Kakashi practically hovered over her. He stayed close, but he knew he had to stay a little bit away from her. He was available for her if she stumbled. He'd catch her if she were about to fall, but he had to put some distance between them, just to be discreet. He really wanted to pick her up and carry her back to her apartment, push Sakura out the door, dive on her bed with her, and undress her again the way he'd done in the hospital. But Sakura was there for a reason, and he controlled himself, even though it was killing him to do so.

They arrived at Anko's apartment and went inside. By this time, Kakashi was anxious with anticipation. Anko could feel the tension and excitement that was evident in the air. She was just about as excited as Kakashi was. They were going back to sharing their "benefits" with each other, and she couldn't wait to get started. Sakura said, "Come on Anko, let's get you into bed."

Anko said, "But Sakura, I've been in bed since yesterday."

"You still need to rest another day. You're still not 100 percent. You're close, think of it as a vacation day. And don't forget, Tsunade will be here in a few hours."

Both Kakashi and Anko plotted how much time they would have to "play" with each other before Tsunade got there.

Kakashi helped Anko get back into bed – again. Sakura said, "Alright, you two, you've both got your instructions. I suggest you both get some rest and for God's sake, don't use all your chakra and end up in the hospital again!" The thought of her sensei and Anko having the massive amounts of sex that she knew they were going to have, made Sakura slightly nauseous.

Anko looked at Kakashi who seemed to be getting very annoyed that Sakura wouldn't shut up and leave. She finally said, "Thank you so much Sakura for everything you've done. You'll be coming by later tonight to check my foot out again?"

Sakura said, "Yeah, I'll make sure I knock. Loud."

Kakashi had had enough. He said, "Ok, thanks Sakura, you should probably get back to the hospital right? Surely someone is in great need of your incredible medical healing skills. Stop by later. We'll be seeing you!"

Sakura said, "You're pathetic. Could you at least wait until I leave before you,"

Kakashi went over to her and grabbed her by the arm and said, "Time to go Sakura. Anko and I have some things to discuss." He pulled the pink haired kunoichi to the door and showed her out. As he was closing the door on her, he saw her turn to look at him, fuming at him. He just put his hand close to his head and waved "bye-bye," then made a shooing motion with his hand and shut the door on her.

Kakashi almost ran back to Anko's bedroom. He felt like a little kid on Christmas morning, and he was about the open the best present he ever got in his whole life. He stood in the doorway and Anko grinned at him. She said, "So, Hatake. What do you have in store for me today?"

"Well if we're going to do this right, you are going to have a bath. I am going to bathe you with such slow precision. It'll be torture and you'll be BEGGING me to drag you out of the tub, dripping wet back to your bed and fuck you senseless."

"I don't beg."

"You will. I'll be sure of it."

"I bet I can make you beg first."

"I won't take that bet, because you probably can. In fact, if we don't get started soon, I'm going to start begging right now!"

"Ok, so when do we get started?"

Kakashi climbed on the bed next to her and said, "You rest here. Don't do anything. Leave your clothes on. I'm doing everything. You think the way I undressed you in the hospital was hot?"

"I really did."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and got up. He went to the bathroom and began to run a bath for her. He hummed to himself thinking of the absolutely terribly torturously erotic things he was going to do to Anko as soon as he got her in the bath. He thought, _first I'll choose some clothes for her, then I'll undress her – I really like that part – and then I'll help her to the bathroom, and then once she's in the tub, I'll take my time slowly soaping up every part of her body starting with her fingers and toes and then I'll methodically work my way up inch by inch until I,_ _WHO THE HELL IS KNOCKING AT THE DOOR_!

Kakashi shut the water off and ran to the bedroom. He asked Anko, "Who the hell could that be? They're ruining my plans for you!"

Anko said, "I have no idea, but they'd better go away."

Then they both heard it, "Anko! And I know you're in there Kakashi. Sakura told me you both were here. Open this door immediately!"

Anko closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Kakashi silently repeated every curse word he'd ever heard in his entire life. Anko looked at him and said, "You'd better let her in."

Kakashi's head fell as did all his hopes for an incredible sexual dalliance as he went to the door to let Tsunade in.

-----

**A/N:** Can you say frustrating? Poor Kakashi. Tsunade was early. But will she ever leave?

Next up: Tsunade meets with Anko and Kakashi at Anko's apartment, but she's not the only person who shows up. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Welcome back! Tsunades interruptus! I think that's a medical term for intimacy interruption. I just made that up. Anyway, enough with the silly-ness, let's get going. Must warn you - there's a bit of language here - Kakashi gets a bit frustrated, you'll see why. Only 2 more chapters after this one. So let's start. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi opened the door and stood back to let Tsunade come into Anko's apartment. She scowled at him a little as she walked past him. He said, "Straight down the hall to the bedroom." Then he thought _she wasn't supposed to be here for hours! She's ruining my plans! What the hell! I have to be calm; I can wait a little longer. I seem to be getting really good at waiting._ As he began to close the door he noticed something blocked it. He opened it a little and Shizune walked in behind Tsunade. He said, "I apologize Shizune, I didn't see you there."

"No problem Kakashi. Where's Anko?"

He pointed down the hall and watched her follow Tsunade toward Anko's bedroom. He began to close the door and again found it blocked as Kurenai walked in and said, "Oh, excuse me Kakashi. I came along to see how Anko was doing."

"I'm sorry. Come in. Down the hall, just follow Shizune," Kakashi said. He figured _the girls came to see if one of their own was doing ok. That's kind of neat. I hope they leave quickly. _

This time instead of trying to shut the door he looked out and saw Kotetsu, Genma and Iruka coming toward the door. Asuma and Gai were slightly behind them. Ibiki seemed to be the one of the only shinobi who was not there, other than those who were obviously out on missions. Kakashi figured Ibiki was still trying to "extract" some information from the enemy ninja that Shizune had transported back to Konoha.

Once everyone was inside and properly directed to Anko's bedroom, Kakashi pulled Asuma aside and said, "What the fuck is going on? Is this some kind of fucking parade or something?"

Asuma said, "Tsunade called us all together. She thought we'd better hear what you and Anko had to say about your latest experience. Ibiki's still working on that enemy ninja, but he's verified that everything you thought was going on with Orochimaru was right. Tsunade figured that if we all got together we could figure out what to do next as a group."

Kakashi said, "Oh. Right. Good plan." Inside he was screaming, _GET OUT NOW! I WANT TO BE ALONE WITH ANKO! CAN'T THIS WAIT?_ Kakashi relaxed, and grabbed Asuma and said, "Here, help me grab some kitchen chairs. People will need a place to sit. There's not much furniture in there."

Asuma looked at him funny and said, "And how do you know how much furniture is in Anko's bedroom?"

Kakashi had to think quickly. He had to keep their little secret as discreet as possible. He said, "Well I did just help Sakura get her back here. I noticed that there wasn't much to sit on. Grab a couple of chairs."

Asuma picked up two chairs, Kakashi grabbed the other two. Now Kakashi understood why Anko had so much furniture. It was convenient when people came over, unlike his place with his one chair, and one of this and one of that.

The two male ninjas reached the bedroom and passed the chairs in. The ladies (except Tsunade) were seated on the bed. Tsunade took one of the chairs by the head of the bed next to where Anko was propped up. The other three chairs were passed to a few of the other ninjas. Kakashi just leaned against the door frame and watched. Then, Tsunade began, "Anko, I sincerely want to apologize for sending you out on your last mission. I had no idea at the time that we were sending you right into Orochimaru's hands."

The thought of Orochimaru still sent chills up her spine, and Anko looked to Kakashi for some support. He gave her a quick wink and a smile under is mask and she relaxed a little.

Tsunade continued, "After Kakashi figured out who was behind this, we dispatched him immediately to find you. In fact, I could barely keep him in my office to tell him where I sent you, he was so eager to find you and help you!" Anko blushed a little and looked at Kakashi who just returned her gaze.

Tsunade said, "So I've gathered everyone here today to ask you to tell us what you saw when you were out there. What are they doing outside the village?"

Anko then began to relate her story of how she spied on an enemy installation that seemed to be storing munitions and food. How it looked like a barracks, and that no one was being held prisoner there. She also told them of some of the bingo book rogue ninjas that she'd seen there. Many of the shinobi who listened were amazed at who she'd seen, and still managed to get away from in relatively one piece.

Anko then told them of her fight with Kabuto. Kakashi hadn't heard the full extend of the fight. When she finished he felt three things very clearly: one, that it hurt him to hear her describe how badly Kabuto had hurt her; two, that he was very proud of his "girlfriend" and how skilled she really was; and three, that he was desperately grateful that she was still alive after the terrible ordeal she'd endured.

Anko didn't tell much about Sakura and Kakashi and what they did to save her because she really didn't know what they did. She was in a state of semi-consciousness when they arrived, so Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Tsunade, if I may continue, I'll tell you what happened after Sakura and I arrived." He told the details of the state they found Anko in, and how he'd used the mongaque sharingan along with the Tsukuyomi to torture Kabuto into a state of unconsciousness. Then he shared the details of what he and Sakura did to bring Anko back from the edge of death. Every single shinobi in the room was riveted to his every word. Then he told them how when he went to finish off Kabuto to make sure he couldn't come after anyone again, Kabuto was already dead. There was no love lost in the room full of shinobi over Kabuto's death.

Anko then continued the rest of the story of how after Sakura patched her up enough to travel, they did so for some time, until she couldn't go on from her injuries. Pakkun then brought back Gai and Asuma along with Shizune to help them, but they arrived after a band of four ninjas that had been following them caught up to them, and fought with them. After a misty battle, and some acrobatics on Anko's part, only one of the enemy was left alive to be brought back for questioning. Tsunade interrupted and said to those who didn't know, "Ibiki's got him."

Iruka said, "That's where he belongs."

Lastly, Anko told of how they finally made it back to the village, thanks to Gai and Asuma, and to the hospital, and how she and Kakashi were just discharged that morning. The room fell silent for a moment. Anko looked around at everyone. All the people that were there, were there because they needed to hear what she had to say. They respected her and she knew they were all her friends, especially the one leaning on the door frame. She felt very good right then.

Kakashi looked at the shinobi in the room and felt the respect among them. They were all such unique individuals, yet they were united for the same purpose. Not one of them thought they were any more or less than the next. He was proud to be a part of this group. Still, he wished they would all get the hell out.

Tsunade said, "So, everyone got that? Now you all have an idea of what's going on out there, and what we're up against. What I want you all to do is get your teams together, and brainstorm ways to deal with this. I want your suggestions by tomorrow evening. We'll reconvene then to go over the suggestions and see which way would be best for us. Ibiki should have finished with the prisoner by then. I'll have him write up some suggestions and copy them for all of you."

At the mention of the word "copy" Anko remembered her and Kakashi's sexual tango over the copy machine. She smiled to herself a little.

Tsunade continued, "So, if no one has any questions, this meeting is adjourned."

Kakashi almost collapsed on the door frame as he thought _Oh thank GOD! GET OUT NOW!_

Tsunade said, "Get your reports ready. We meet tomorrow evening. Kakashi, Anko, you're not required to be there, since you have already reported. But if you do have any additional thoughts on the situation, please submit them."

Both Kakashi and Anko nodded to her.

The elite shinobi of Konoha began to get up and head out of Anko's bedroom. Most of them wished her well and told her what an awesome job she did. Kurenai called over her shoulder, "I hope you're better soon Anko. It's not the same around work without you."

Anko said, "Yeah, thanks a bunch. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Good. I'll see you then. Get some rest!" Kurenai walked out into the hall.

Anko had no intention of getting any rest whatsoever.

Asuma walked past Kakashi and said, "Let me put some chairs back."

Kakashi said, "Hey thanks." Asuma picked up two chairs and walked them back to the kitchen, followed by Kakashi with the other two.

Asuma went back to the bedroom and said, "See you tomorrow Anko." Kakashi popped into the doorframe behind Asuma and looked in on Anko. Then he turned as Asuma asked him, "Hey, you ready to get outta here?"

Kakashi thought _HELL FUCKING NO! _He said, "Just about."

Asuma turned back to Anko and said, "Mind if I use your bathroom before I go?"

Anko didn't even think twice, she said, "No, go ahead, help yourself."

Asuma turned and headed down the hall when Anko and Kakashi realized at the exact same time that the tub was still full of water. All Anko said was, "Oh, shit."

Kakashi walked over to her and said quietly, "Maybe he won't notice!"

She looked at him and said, "Are you serious? That guy doesn't miss anything!"

"I could hit him with the sharingan and make him think he didn't see anything!"

"No, he's a friend; you can't do that to him!"

"Well, what the hell else are we going to do?"

Anko thought a second and said, "If he figures it out, I guess we tell him, but hopefully he won't."

Kakashi got up and said, "Right. I'll get him out of here." Kakashi ran down the hall as he heard the bathroom door opening. He ran up to Asuma and said, "Ok! All done?" _God that was stupid!_ "Are you going out with Kurenai tonight or something?"

Asuma looked at Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, what the hell are you doing?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said, "What are you talking about? I'm doing nothing. Nothing is going on. Nothing. Why do you ask?" _SHIT! JUST LEAVE!_

Asuma said, "Why is the bathtub full of hot water, and you're the only person still here,"

Kakashi thought _DAMN! SHIT! FUCKFUCKFUCK!_

Asuma started to smile very slyly at Kakashi. He pointed to Kakashi, and then to Anko's bedroom. Then he bounced his eyebrows at him. Asuma had indeed figured it out. He grinned in Kakashi's face and started to giggle as he made his way toward the door.

Kakashi said, "Wait a minute. Get back here. Wait a minute!"

Asuma said, "Kakashi, you dog," and he started to laugh.

Kakashi said, "Listen. Shut up. LISTEN! Will you be quiet and LISTEN!" He pushed Asuma against a wall but Asuma kept laughing. Kakashi put his hand over Asuma's mouth and looked down the hall toward Anko's bedroom. He didn't want her to be bothered, so he decided to handle Asuma himself.

Asuma easily pulled Kakashi's hand away and said, "You? And _Anko?_ You've finally got an actual _girlfriend?_ OH that's rich. That's TOO RICH. I've got to tell Kurenai. She's not going to believe this. YOU and Anko!" And Asuma started laughing again.

Kakashi had had about enough. He stepped back and gave Asuma a shot to the stomach. Asuma let out an "OOOF," and leaned forward, still laughing a little. Kakashi thought _that'll shut him up._ Then he said, "I'm sorry I did that, but you wouldn't listen! Seriously. Will you shut the fuck up for a minute and listen?"

Asuma wiped his eyes and stood up slowly, rubbing his stomach. He said, "Alright, as long as you don't punch me again."

Kakashi said, "Ok. Now, this "thing" between me and Anko, is new. It's brand-fucking new, and you can't fuck it up for me! Don't say a word, don't let it get around. We're trying to be discreet about it, because it's so new! Neither one of us wants people making a big deal about it, so don't you DARE fuck this up for me, got it?"

Asuma said, "You're serious aren't you."

"You bet your fucking ass I am."

Asuma giggled once and said, "Wow. This IS new. How the hell did it happen?"

"It just did. Drop it. Promise me, you won't tell anyone. I'm asking you as a friend."

"I have to tell Kurenai. She'll know that I know something and she'll get it out of me."

"Man, you are so whipped."

"You're about to join the club my friend."

"Ok. You can tell Kurenai but you have to swear her to secrecy too. I swear to GOD Asuma if you blow this for me – don't make me whip out the sharingan on you."

"Alright, calm yourself Hatake. I'll tell Kurenai and that's it. But you know that she's friends with Anko. She'll be dying to talk to her about it. About YOU."

"That's fine, but NOT NOW! Tell her it's too new and I don't want Anko scared off by all kinds of unwanted attention!"

Asuma looked at Kakashi completely seriously and said, "You really do care about her don't you."

"If you must know – yes I do."

"You're sure you're not just trying to get some?"

"Do you want a fat lip to match your sore gut?"

"I never thought I'd say this but, congratulations man. We all wondered about you. Good to know you have actual feelings you're willing to share with someone other than yourself."

"Good. Thanks. Fine. Now get out."

Asuma turned to leave and said, "Are you planning on bathing Anko?" And he started grinning at Kakashi again.

Kakashi opened the door and gave Asuma a shove and said, "None of your business – GET OUT!"

Before Kakashi could get the door completely closed, Asuma stuck his head back in and said, "You need any help with that?"

Kakashi put his entire hand on Asuma's face and pushed him out the door yelling, "OUT!!!" He finally got the door closed and after locking it to make sure no one – especially Asuma – came back in, he finally went back down the hall to Anko's bedroom.

Anko said, "Well?"

Kakashi said, "Yeah, he knows."

"Shit."

"Ahuh."

"Now what do we do?"

"I swore him to secrecy, but he is going to tell Kurenai."

"Yeah, she'd get it out of him."

Kakashi sat on the bed and said, "She's going to want to talk to you about it huh? You girls talk a lot about stuff like that don't you?"

"Sometimes." Anko was very quiet.

"You're not rethinking things again are you?" Kakashi was seriously going to kill Asuma if Anko decided to break things off with him again. He didn't think he could take being dumped twice in three days.

She looked at him, and said, "Are you?" She looked a little scared.

He took her hand and said, "Absolutely not. I don't care who knows. I wanted to keep it quiet just so we got used to the whole thing. But I don't really care. Fuck them."

Anko smiled and said, "I'm not rethinking things. We can still be discreet about it, as long as those two keep it quiet."

Kakashi was relieved. His _girlfriend_ – he liked how that sounded even thought he still wasn't used to it yet – was still willing to be his girlfriend after all.

Kakashi patted Anko's hand, leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and said, "Where'd we leave off. Oh yeah. Bath time."

-----

**A/N:** See! Not only Tsunade showed up. I hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it. I could see the whole Kakashi/Asuma exchange in my head. Made me laugh a bit. Review please!

Next up: Half of what you've been waiting for.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Only 2 more chapters to go. Enough waiting, it's time. Warning: things are going to get steamy, so if you're underage - please stop reading. Some really cool things are going to happen too. Things between the two are going to be put into perspective. So if you're ready, let's get started. Enjoy!

-----

Now that everyone had FINALLY gone, Anko looked at Kakashi and smiled wickedly at him, knowing perfectly well what he intended to do to her. She thought to herself, _he's still here with me. After all we've been through, after all the pain, after all the risk, after everyone else is gone, he's still here. And he still wants me. _Anko thought about what Sakura had said to her again, and she found herself almost ready to believe it.

Kakashi got up and said, "Where do you keep your pajamas?"

Anko said, "Funny, I didn't think I'd need any."

"You won't right away, but you may want some later."

"In that case, middle drawer."

"Where can I find your Sunday undies?"

"Top drawer."

Kakashi opened the top drawer and sure enough the "Sunday" underwear he'd bought her were staring back at him. He took them out, closed the top drawer and then opened the middle one. He rummaged through her pajamas – Anko liked panamas because they were light and comfortable – and he found some he particularly liked. It was a white night shirt, but it had no sleeves, just some spaghetti straps – he could not resist spaghetti straps – and it looked like it was long enough to cover her to her knees. He draped her clothes over his arm and said, "Be right back."

He walked into the bathroom and after placing her clothes over a towel bar; he tested the water and decided to add a little more hot water to it. It had cooled a bit, and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable, because he intended for her to be in the water for quite some time. He looked around and made sure all the soaps, body washes, shampoos and conditioners were available and easily reachable. He called to her, "Clean towels?"

"In the linen closet in the hall." Kakashi went to the closet and pulled out a few very thick plush towels, along with two wash cloths, and two hand towels. He carried everything back to the bathroom and set everything within reach of the tub. Then he went back for the most important thing.

Kakashi walked to Anko's bedroom where she was patiently waiting for him. He said, "It's time. Everything's ready. Time to get you ready too."

She said, "As you wish."

"I do." Anko sat up in the bed and Kakashi carefully removed her boots, being especially careful of her healing foot. He put them aside and then began to remove the clothes he'd dressed her in at the hospital. He took his time, letting his hands barely graze her skin, sending chills wherever they touched her. She gasped quite often as her skin became super sensitive to his anticipated touch. He pushed her back on the bed and helped her wiggled out of the rest of her clothes and her "Saturday" underwear. He picked up all her clothes and went to the bathroom with them, depositing them in the hamper she kept there. When he went back to the bedroom, she was still lying back where he'd left her, completely naked.

Anko thought _this is too much already! The man has just undressed me and I'm already about to lose it! He just may have me begging after all. _

Kakashi stood there and looked at her. Everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed was right there in front of him. He'd never known before what love really was because he feared it so. But now, he found that even though he still feared it, he didn't want to live anymore if it meant living without it, or her.

Then Kakashi did something he really liked. He took his vest, mask, and his shirt off. He left everything from his waist down on. He started to walk toward Anko, not breaking eye contact with her. She asked him, "Why did you only take your shirt and stuff off? Why not the rest too?"

He said, "It's a skin thing. Men like the feeling of skin on skin."

"That's funny, because women do too."

"Good. This is why I did it." He reached down and scooped her right up off the bed, feeling how soft her skin was, yet how strong her body was. She put her arm around his back, feeling how his muscles hardened as he carried her to the bathroom. He carefully positioned her over the tub and said, "Hang on," as he lowered her slowly into the water. His arms and part of his chest got soaked – yet another reason he'd removed his shirt.

He told her, "Sit back. Relax. This may take a while."

"I'm in no hurry. But I am expecting Sakura back later, in about six or seven hours or so. Will you be done with me by then?"

"Probably not."

"Good. I like the sounds of that." She turned her face to him and found him smiling at her. He took a washcloth and after putting some body wash on it, he went to the end of her tub and picked up her un-injured foot. He began washing her foot gently, swirling the washcloth around her toes, over her foot, making sure to dig his thumbs into the bottoms of her feet because he knew she liked that so much. Anko just put her head back and enjoyed herself.

Kakashi asked, "Like that?"

"Yes," was all she said.

He rinsed the cloth and then squeezed water over the top of her foot, washed away the suds, and then he placed small kisses on top of her foot, before giving it a small nip, just to keep her alert and interested. She jerked her head up when he did that and smiled at him. He let her foot slide back into the water then he picked up her injured foot and slowly, a little more carefully, he repeated the process. Anko was in heaven as he let her injured foot slip back into the hot water. Then he took her hand, and ran the slippery washcloth over her palm, turning her hand over, washing the back of it, turning it again to wash the sensitive underside of her wrist. Anko had no idea her body was so sensitive in places she'd never even thought about. He slid the washcloth up her arm, across the front of her chest and down the other arm, slowing down to wash her other hand and her other sensitive wrist.

Kakashi went back to the far end of the tub and again picked up her uninjured leg. It was time to wash her legs from ankle to thigh. He took a tremendous amount of time washing circles up one leg, front and back, before coming back down the other. By this time, Anko was getting a bit more than turned on. When he pulled her a bit forward and then got behind her and washed her back with slow deliberate strokes, she thought she would die. She was becoming an over-stimulated over-relaxed wet woman. She thought _he's so deliberate! He knows exactly what he's doing to me. How can he know me this well?_

Kakashi let her slide back against the back of the tub. He said, "I can't wait anymore."

Anko said, "But you forgot to wash some of me. At least wash my hair."

"That, I will do." He had her sit up a bit and lean forward as he poured water over her head. Then he sat her back again and said, "I'm going to use the flowery smelling stuff. I like that on you."

"That's what I usually use."

All he said was, "I know," then he sank his fingers into her hair and massaged her scalp similar to what she had done to him a few days before, but not nearly as good.

Anko closed her eyes and thought, _that's soooo good. I absolutely love it. I love what he's doing to me._

He sat her up again and rinsed her hair, just like she'd done for him. He handed her a wash cloth and said, "You do the rest."

She said, "But I'm not begging yet," even though she knew she was close.

"But I am. Finish yourself and get ready. I'm getting in your shower." Kakashi had a very serious look on his face as he undid his belt and pants, kicked off his boots and stripped right down to nothing right in front of Anko. They'd tried the whole tub sex thing before and neither one of them liked having to clean up as much as they did afterward. She knew he wasn't going to get in there with her. She did, in fact, have a separate shower stall in her bathroom, and after asking her if she was ok, he went to it and began showering himself off.

Anko watched him soap himself up inside her shower stall. The clear shower doors left nothing to the imagination as he soaped his body, deliberately turning in all directions so she could see every bit of him. She absently washed the rest of herself while she watched him wash himself, then wash his hair. It took him no time at all, and at first she was quite disappointed that she couldn't have watched him longer. But then the longing in her body took over and she wished he'd hurry. She casually reached over and pushed the button on the tub with her toe to let the water out. She'd be ready for him when he got out of the shower. She thought _Come on Kakashi. Come and get me._

_-----_

**A/N:** That's all you get for now! Finale up next.

Next up: Anko loves all the things Kakashi has done for her, to her, and because of her, but does she love HIM? See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Welcome to the final chapter everyone! Ok, brace yourselves. I hope I have sufficiently prepared you with the prior chapter. Turn up your AC. WARNING to underage folks: the lemon approacheth. So without further adieu, let's wrap this one up. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi came out dripping wet. His hair hung heavily to one side, and small beads of water clung to his skin. Anko almost salivated. Kakashi saw how she looked at him, and he noticed the water was sinking in the tub. _Good_ he thought_ she's not going to make me wait._ He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off while she watched him. The way he dragged the towel purposefully across his taught skin made Anko wish he was using her hands to dry himself instead of the towel. She became very envious of that towel.

Kakashi then went to the tub and reaching down he carefully lifted her, putting her bottom on the side of the tub so he could dry her off. Anko thought this was one of the most endearing and erotic things she'd ever experienced – someone she cared about bathing her, in hopes of having many hours of sex with her. Everything they had done that day – and it was still very early in the day – had been leading to one thing and one thing only – them in her bed.

After he finished drying her off, he took a towel and ran it through his hair, attempting to dry it quickly. When he removed the towel his hair stuck up wildly, and Anko laughed a little, until he said, "What?"

"Come here." He walked over to her, and she reached up and fixed his hair to at least resemble what it usually did. "That's better. You looked really scared when you took the towel off. Like your hair was standing on end."

"It does tend to have a life of its own."

"I've noticed."

Kakashi knelt down in front of her and began kissing her stomach. Anko was still leaning against the tub, and she gently placed her hands one on Kakashi's head and the other on his shoulder. He rubbed the side of his face on her, increasing her arousal. Then he whispered, "I want to know something."

"Hmm?"

Kisses – "Are you listening?"

"Ahum . . ."

"Did you hear what I said to you at the hospital?" More kisses, some traveling to her hip.

She had heard what he'd said at the hospital just before she slipped off to sleep. She said, "What did you say?" wanting to see if he'd say it now that she was alert, aroused and conscious.

Without breaking the mood, without stopping for a second, he ran his hands lightly up the outsides of her thighs, over her hips, and to the small of her back. When she exhaled, and put her head back, he said, "I love you Anko."

She didn't say a thing. She was stunned again at the combination of the words "love" and "Anko" in the same sentence. She was even more stunned that he meant it about her. She secretly loved the sound of it, and the way Kakashi was now running his right hand down the center of her ass, then having that same hand trace the inside of her right thigh. The thought that her "friend" loved her, turned her on in a way that she'd never felt before. It felt deeper, much more personal. And she loved the way she felt right then.

Kakashi wondered as he continued to touch her body, if she'd say anything, anything at all. He wondered, _does she love me? Does she even care? I know she cares, but does she love me? I wish I knew._

Anko was being driven out of her mind. All the touching, the gentle gliding of his hands on her bare skin, and those words. Those words that kept running around in her mind. She snapped and said, "Kakashi, stop it."

He looked at her, completely scared to death. He said, "What is it?"

She said very soberly, "I can't take it anymore. Take me to bed. Please. Right now."

Kakashi smiled inside and out. He thought _and she begs. _He said, "Of course." He stood, and picked her up, carried her to her room and laid her gently on the bed. She immediately held her arms out to him and he climbed onto the bed and her, being careful of where he injured foot was. He settled into a deep kiss with her that started slowly and gained some momentum as the heat between them intensified.

Anko's mind was swimming. She'd been intimate with Kakashi before, but this time felt different. As they continued to kiss, she felt herself pulling him tighter to her, wrapping her arms securely around his back, not wanting him to ever leave her. She remembered all the other times before that were rushed, and passionate and spontaneous, and they were all great. Even the time that she "took charge" was fantastic. But this time was different. This time, it felt like they were giving and taking equally. And the familiarity was almost unnerving. She felt like she belonged in his arms, like she belong to him. She felt like they'd been together always, not just the two weeks or so that they'd been sharing their "benefits" with each other. And his words kept haunting her as she continued to kiss her silver haired ninja.

Their kiss ended, and Kakashi lifted himself up slightly to get into a better position. He settled himself between Anko's legs and put his hands on her face, he stared into her eyes. She breathed heavily. He never broke the eye contact with her, nor removed his hands from her face as he slowly entered her. Both let out breath that they seemed to be holding for a long time as the enormity of the feeling between the two of them firmly took hold. Anko looked back at Kakashi as he started to move inside her and she thought _I love this so much. I love what we have. I don't ever want this to end, I love it too much._

Kakashi continued to move at a slow pace. He thought _I need to know_ so as he continued to push himself inside her, he kissed his way up her neck to her ear and whispered, "Do you love me?"

Anko heard what he'd said, but was lost for a second in the building head in her stomach. _Do I love him? I love everything we have._

Kakashi continued to kiss her neck and slowly, almost imperceptibly, he picked up his pace. Again he whispered, "Do you love me?"

Gooseflesh rippled across Anko's skin as he repeated his question. She held him tighter, lifted her head up and sucked on his shoulder.

Again Kakashi increased his pace, and this time Anko reacted to the change. They'd both waited so long to be alone together. They'd planned this. They knew they'd get to be together again eventually, and now, there was something more that needed to be established. Something that needed to be cemented between the two of them, and Kakashi was trying desperately, to make that happen. One more time he whispered, "Do you love me?"

Anko felt something she'd never felt before. The steady heat that was building in her stomach spread out to every part of her body. And her heart that she'd kept locked away so long, and protected from anyone who meant to hurt her, opened completely. The emotions she felt and the pleasure in her body mingled together as she realized _I'm making love to the man I love._ It was true. She did love him, and as she fell over the edge of her orgasm, she said to Kakashi, "YES! YES I DO! YES, YES, YES. YES I DO LOVE YOU!"

Kakashi thought _She does love me._ And something inside him felt complete. He held her tightly as he finally, urgently, spent himself inside her.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. No longer friends, but actual lovers. And neither one of them had a problem with it. In fact, they both liked it very much.

They didn't talk at all for a while. Kakashi just rolled to the side and kept his arms around Anko. Both of them just lay there looking at the crack in Anko's ceiling, realizing that for the first time in both of their lives that they loved someone, and that someone actually loved them right back. Life was good for Konoha's two newest lovers. Life was good.

Eventually, Kakashi propped himself up on his hand and said, "So you love me huh?"

Anko turned on her side to face him and said, "Yep. I guess I do."

He looked at her and said, "Is there something wrong with you? Why the hell would you fall in love with a guy like me?"

She just looked at him and said, "Shut up," and gave him a shove that promptly pushed him off the bed. He landed with a hard thump on his backside. She instantly felt bad, but when she saw he was fine, she said, "There are many reasons I fell in love with a guy like you. So shut up and just be happy that I do love you. Or do I have to kick your ass?"

Kakashi got back onto the bed and said, "Remind me not to piss you off."

Anko said, "I'm sure you will sooner or later. But I guess I'll still have to love you anyway."

Kakashi said, "I can live with that." He knew he could live with whatever Anko wanted to dish out to him. That's what people in love do – they give love and they take love. Even though it was a totally new experience for both of them, they were willing to give it a try.

Asuma told Kurenai about everything, and Kurenai did as Kakashi asked and didn't spread the news around. Kurenai talked to Anko about the relationship, and Anko found that she really didn't mind talking about it with her at all. Sakura kept her mouth shut – because she knew her sensei would kill her if she didn't. Pakkun came by regularly for milk bones and scratches that only Anko could give.

A week after their newly established "relationship" had settled into them, Kakashi took Anko out to buy her a month's worth of new underwear that she'd need to replace all the ones he planned on ripping off her.

-----

**A/N:** So there you go! I hope you liked it. I feel all warm and fuzzy and I hope you do too. Review please! Thank you so much to all my "story buddies" who've been with me since way back when "Friends" started. You guys are the bestest ever!!!

Don't have a sequel to this one yet, but I have some ideas. If you'd like a 7th let me know. I'll update my profile daily with new news on upcoming stories. So, until then, thanks for stopping by, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
